Jamie Silver
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Harry Potter was fed up with the Wizarding world after he learns Ron and Hermione were spies for Dumbledore. So he buys an apartment complex and the fun begins. But how will things change with Remus' son, Sirius's nephew, and Harry older brother? 01x02
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was a fairly unusual boy. For one thing, he owned a trained pet owl. For another, he used a stick and Latin words. Why you ask?

Harry Potter is a wizard in training. He had just finished his fourth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he was downright miserable. At least at the school there was always a chance of something interesting happening, like the moving staircases or the pictures that talked back. Or in his case, a high chance of being thrown into an asinine test of his loyalty to the headmaster.

But no, Dumbledore sent him back to his own personal hell for two months a year, for absolutely no reason whatsoever. Which is probably why the little voice in the back of Harry's head kept telling him to leave the Wizarding world behind and let them sort out their own damn problems.

Right now he was sorely tempted to do just that. So what if a so called Dark Lord came back to life and no one believed him? Not his problem, no matter what the old goat said.

A week later, and all he got for his troubles for the past four years of school was a letter full of non-information about the war. If his friends were going to spend their summer vacation together without him, and not even invite him or tell him anything useful, then he had enough of their so called friendship.

Judging by the tone of the letters, it seemed Sirius was with them. The communications breakdown was probably Dumbledore's orders from the sound of it. If he got one more letter full of nothing, he was so leaving this place.

But where would he go?

* * *

It was a little too easy to convince his obese uncle to take him to London for a few hours. All he had to do was tell him he was planning on getting his own place.

His first stop was Gringotts to talk to the goblins. It was too long since he'd checked his vault. Imagine his surprise to find out that he had been missing his bank statements! To make it worse, someone (he really started to suspect Dumbledore) had been stealing from vaults he had no idea he owned.

So now he was restocking his supplies at Diagon, and prepared to go off the grid entirely.

Which is why he was now living in a large studio on the top floor of a building that was now his. He rented the other apartments after they were remodeled, which thanks to magic and a little nudge from the goblins, took all of a week. His apartment had five rooms, a large kitchen and a monster-sized bathroom, expanded by charms. The fridge was fully stocked, and the wards were the best that could be done.

Instead of repelling muggles however, they repelled anyone with more magic than a squib. He didn't want the Magical World to intrude on his new hideout. It didn't hurt that most of his new tenants were werewolves, vampires or Veela. So long as they didn't mention his identity, he wouldn't mind if the rent was a little behind and he'd even pay for repairs needed.

They loved him immediately for that. He even came up with a new name to be called in public. So long as he didn't mind the fact that the so called lesser creatures gawked at his scar when they first met him, he let them come to him for anything.

Where Harry Potter was scrutinized at every opportunity, James Silver was a nobody that you'd pass on the street and leave alone. Which is just how he liked it.

Hedwig seemed to like the new place too. She had free reign of the entire place, the mousing situation was controllable, and so long as she had the glamour charms around her talons when she left, no one noticed her at all.

* * *

Jamie (Harry preferred to be called that instead of James) was seriously considering inviting Remus and Sirius to come over. Remus would probably make a few new friends with his werewolf tenants, all of which drank the Wolfsbane potion (Jamie made that a requirement of living there. He didn't want to repair things too often and it prevented accidents.)

The vampires who lived in the basement had a truce going with the werewolves of the second and first floors. Most of the wolves were full packs who were tired of run-down shacks and caves. They loved Jamie enough to tolerate the vamps. The Veela had the third floor, which had a spectacular view of the river at sunset. The Veela shared with a few hags and female squibs. All in all, the peace level between rival species and packs was at an all time high.

The fact that they supported Harry Potter against the Dark Tosser didn't factor into it in the least.

* * *

Dumbledore was not a happy man. His golden boy had vanished a month ago, and the letters (and port-keys disguised as letters) couldn't find him! Not to mention the reckless Black heir and the Wolf wouldn't shut up about finding their pup! His spies at least didn't care that their so called friend was missing. Voldemort didn't have him, or Severus would have mentioned it.

* * *

Remus was looking through the wanted ads when he saw the small ad for an apartment for magical creatures, free television and utilities provided, no questions asked. It even listed the requirements for living there, which were perfectly reasonable considering the times.

_(Werewolves, Vampires, Squibs, Hags and Veela! If you are someone labeled as Magical /Read Lesser/ being, then there are apartments for rent for you! Ministry bigots not welcome! Pets are allowed with no size limit!_

_Please note: Werewolves must take Wolfsbane Potion on transformation nights or be banned from premises. We must insist on this to prevent accidental bites._

_Vampires are prohibited from biting on premises and fighting with werewolves._

_Veela are asked to not use their natural charms on other tenants._

_Anyone found with Dark Mark is arrested and turned into the Ministry, no exceptions.)_

Remus looked interested, and decided to check it out. If they had other werewolves, then maybe he could recruit some for the Order.

* * *

When Remus and Sirius walked to the apartment listed, they certainly weren't expecting it to be three blocks from the Ministry of Magic! Remus showed the ad, and was told to take the elevator to the fourth floor to meet the supervisor and owner. They were also warned about his tendancy to prank possible new tenants.

Remus knocked on the door, and got hit with a color changing dust, turning his tawny hair midnight black. Sirius was turned pink. He barked in good humor.

A fifteen year old boy wearing blue rimmed glassed, sleeveless black hoodie and blue jeans with chains greeted them. He had a Slytherin mascot on his shoulders, and an owl in the kitchen with a dead mouse.

"Greetings gentlemen. James Silver's the name, annoying the idiots in the Ministry is my game!"

Sirius took one look at the kid, then shifted into his human form.

"PUP!"

"Tell the old man, and you won't be allowed back in," said Jamie.

"Harry, why aren't you at your relatives?"

"You honestly expect me to stay in that tiny room, with little to no food and hardly any communication when I can afford my own place?" retorted Jamie dryly.

"Why didn't you let us know where you were?" asked Sirius.

"And have the old man drag me back? No thanks. Besides, with the Dark Tosser back, the blood wards seem kinda pointless."

Sirius and Remus had no comment about that, instead catching him up on the news. The only thing that caught his interest was the Order, but other than that, he read the paper. He had them for sale on the first floor for the other tenants. The Quibbler was delivered on request.

In the end, Remus and Sirius became the new tenants of the second floor. Sirius paid the rent, and Remus kept them in the loop.

Sirius still had yet to forgive Jamie for dragging him into the monstrous bathroom and giving him a much-needed hair cut. A pair of yellow contacts to turn his blue eyes green, and a name change later, and he could walk through Diagon and the Ministry without detection.

Which is probably why Dumbledore was still mad at them for leaving. Remus kept them informed about the Order while they stayed out of sight. That's how Jamie learned about the Prophecy made about him and the Dark Tosser. He walked into the Ministry a week later, and walked out with a smirk that made people avoid him like the plague.

Both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord were still swearing whenever it was brought up.

* * *

Jamie received the owl for Hogwarts, and burned it instead. It shocked Sirius and Remus to no end.

"What's the point when I could hire tutors instead, and not have to deal with Snape?"

Which turned out to be a good idea when the reports of the new DADA teacher came in. Umbitch (that was the name everyone called her in the building) was a nightmare who used blood quills in detention. Her fury of not having Harry Potter under her tyranny made it worse.

Sirius still couldn't understand Jamie's reluctance to tell his friends about where he was. That is, until he told Sirius about what he overheard in the hospital wing last year.

_

* * *

(Flashback)_

_"I don't get it, why do we have to continue pretending to be his friends?"_

_'That's Ron's voice. But why would he...?'_

_"He's right professor Dumbledore. Harry has almost gotten us killed at least five times per year!"_

_'Hermione too?'_

_"All you have to do is wait until sixth year. Then the love potion that Harry has taken for the past three years will take full effect and he'll marry Ginny. Only to die by Voldemort...or a tragic accident. Then you will be paid."_

_'So they were never my friends. In that case, screw them!'_

_It was then that Harry decided to abandon the Wizarding World to it's fate._

_(End flashback)_

* * *

Jamie took his O.W.L.s at the Ministry, and passed almost all of them with an Outstanding by Christmas. Except Divination and History of Magic...those he abandoned to change his subjects to Ancient Runes and several language courses. He also chose to take beginner's healing.

After one of his trips to Gringotts, he learned about the magical restrictions on him. He paid the thirty galleons and had them removed immediately.

He unlocked his natural Metamorphamagi ability, as well as a few others he had to have explained. It was also how he discovered the dark spell in his scar. It cost twenty galleons, but the Horcrux was removed.

Jamie was watching the news when he overheard about the Family Reconstruction Act. He obviously thought it was a good idea, and decided to register before it became mandatory. Sirius and Remus went with him, and waited for the results. The werewolves and other more human residents did the same, and found family they were sure died. Some of which suffered from the same affliction.

So the apartment got a few more tenants.

Imagine Jamie's surprise when he found out about an older brother he didn't know existed! Sirius and Remus were equally surprised that he was still alive. Remus found a son that he was sure died in a Death Eater raid. Sirius found a nephew that he didn't know existed.

Their names were Duo Maxwell (Jamie's brother), Trowa Barton (Remus' son), and Heero Yuy (Sirius' nephew). They were due to meet them next week.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Une-baby, what do you got for us?"

"We found three of your relatives. Wing, we found your uncle, an Orion Silver. Chaos, we found your younger brother James Silver. Before you ask, Jamie is Orion's godson. As for you Shadow, we found your father, a Remus Lupin. They all live in the same apartment complex."

"When will they be here?" asked Quatre.

"They will be here tomorrow at four."

* * *

While nervous about the meeting, they were naturally curious about these unknown. Which is why is was so amusing and confusing that two of the three didn't even show up in records until recently. As recently as a three months ago.

Heero was not a happy camper about that.

* * *

"Do you think they were the ones to look us up last night Remus?" chuckled Jamie.

"Most likely, given what you've told us about the Gundam Pilots."

"Think they'll understand about our past?" asked Orion.

"If they are who I think they are, then yes."

They entered the building and headed to the designated room. A blond Arab, a black haired Asian, and three brunettes of varying origins were there. Jamie's suspicions were confirmed.

"Figures my brother would be a Gundam Pilot," he quipped then grinned, "But then again, it can't be worse than having an escaped convict for a godfather who was falsely accused."

"Oi!"

It seemed that his opening line did the trick. Three of the five visibly relaxed. The cool blue eyes of the brunette closest to the coffee maker and the black haired Chinese were still on edge.

"I'm Duo! I run, I hide, I never tell a lie!" grinned the one with the obscenely long braid.

"Quatre Winner," said the blond.

"Trowa Barton," said the unibanged brunette close the blond.

"Heero Yuy," said the one with a large mug of coffee.

"Chang Wu Fei," said the Chinese.

"Name's Jamie Silver, and if it was you five who googled our names last night..." he grinned.

"It was."

"Then I am delighted to inform you that our names are mostly covers to avoid a very manipulative old man. When we reach the apartments, we'll fill you five in. And you can do the same. Fair?"

Duo started cackling at the new information. He liked his little brother already!

* * *

Quatre was very interested in the apartment. For one thing, his Space Heart went into overdrive with all the different tenants. For another, Jamie admitted to being the owner of the entire building. To make it more interesting, the tenants loved him despite his obvious young age!

Trowa stayed close to Quatre as he saw the blond visibly relax in the room. Apparently the place was a safe zone for his empath. So long as no one tried anything on his blond, he wouldn't mind living here.

Wu Fei had talked to some of the tenants and found that he approved of this Jamie Silver more than he thought he would. Jamie had given entire families a home and proved to be an honorable person all around.

Heero was still annoyed about the fact that they didn't have their real names. He also had a nagging feeling that he'd seen his Uncle somewhere before. It set him on edge that he had so little information!

Duo was delighted that his little brother had a real sense of humor, as demonstrated by the dust that turned Heero's hair orange. Jamie reset the trap for Wu Fei at his request, and would turn the Chinese man's hair blue. He couldn't wait to learn more about his brother, who clearly had a rough past like he did.

* * *

After Wu Fei came in with blue hair, which set off Duo, Jamie set the alarms. Heero showed his approval, and sat down on the comfortable bean bag chair. He already liked Duo's brother, mainly because he showed a reasonable amount of caution, and still let them keep their weapons.

"Alright, time for 20 questions!" grinned Orion.

"What are your real names?" said Heero promptly.

Jamie sighed, then in a whim, lifted his ball cap up and his bangs, revealing his scar. Wu Fei and Quatre gasped.

"You're Harry Potter?"

"You can see why I went with a different name when I registered," said Jamie dryly.

"Explanations please?" said Duo.

One explanation about the Wizarding world, the current climate in the Ministry, and the Order later...

"So basically they want you to kill off this Dark Lord because you just happened to kill him off fourteen years ago?" said Duo.

"Pretty much. The guy in charge of the 'Light' side wants to kill me off either way. And after learning my friends were spies for the old goat, I decided to let them sort it out on their own. I say 'Screw them!' if they think I'm going to clean up their mess."

"After Dumbledore refused to let me get a trial, and his attitude in letting the Ministry walk all over Remus, we decided to join Jamie instead. According to Remus, they've had to relocate to the Hog's Head pub near Hogwarts. The wards around my family's house won't let them in if I refuse to allow it."

"Dumbledore was furious about the wards around the building, by the way. He doesn't like that he can't control the people inside the complex. The wards keep him and anyone with more magic than a squib out unless they are invited in by Jamie himself."

"The only reason Remus and Orion were able to get in is because Remus had the ad in his hand when he came to the building. Same with the other tenants."

"So what do you plan to do now, little bro?"

"Finish my schooling at home, then become a Healer. Or something. If nothing else, I can live off the money my...our parents left me. The only reason I rent the rooms is because I didn't want to live in this building alone, and I thought that people who couldn't get a nice place in normal circumstances should at least have a place to call home."

Wu Fei's estimation of Jamie went up.

* * *

That's when the conversation turned to how they were separated from their family in the first place. Remus explained about the law that went into place right before Gabriel was born forced him to place him into adoption. Sirius explained that he and Regulus weren't exactly that close when he left the family behind. Heero was at least happy to find that Sirius had a family tree...and that it had a spot under his father's name that wasn't explained until now.

Jamie had a simpler reason for no contact. He was never told that he had a brother. No one bothered to tell him anything about his family unless asked. Duo was a bit put out about that, but promised to change it a.s.a.p.!

That was the time that Heero finally figured out where he'd seen Orion.

"Sirius Black! I knew I'd seen you before!"

Orion winced.

"Tell me this Heero. Are you five criminals?" asked Jamie.

Duo looked shocked.

"NO!"

"Neither is Sirius. I had to force him to change his hair and eyes just so he could walk outside without being arrested. He was falsely accused for murder, and the man who killed our parents and twelve others is still alive."

* * *

Which settled the matter for the pilots. Duo, Trowa and Heero stayed with them for a week, while Quatre and Wu Fei filled Une in on the problem. Quatre came by every day and even recruited some new members into the Preventers. Werewolves who couldn't get a job in the Magical World were delighted to find themselves employed by mostly muggles who were already informed about their condition and didn't care.

(In the words of Une, "If we can hire the Gundam Pilots, we can hire werewolves.")

* * *

Heero Yuy was looking up his name on the Black Family Tapestry. He had already shut the painting of his grandmother up, to Sirius' utter delight, using his gun. He had intimidated the family house elf into letting them at least get rid of the useless Dark Artifacts. Kreacher agreed to let them get rid of those once he pointed out that some of them could still be used against Death Eaters. Sirius reluctantly agreed with him on that point, and now went over them with a fine toothed comb to see what was still useful. They had already paid the goblins to destroy a locket that turned out to have a soul fragment in it.

He'd found it! Right under a Regulus Black was another name...Kuronue. Apparently his father had fallen for a Japanese woman who's name was long since forgotten.

"So what does Kuronue mean anyway?" asked Sirius.

"Black Crane."

"Ah. It actually suits you. So do you want us to call you that from now on?"

He actually considered it.

"Yes."

"There's one thing that I've been wondering..."

Kuronue sighed.

"What?"

"Is it true the Vice Minister is your stalker?"

Kuronue was going to kill Jamie and Duo if he saw them again.

* * *

Duo was busy looking around his brother's apartment. The main thing that drew his attention was the studio in the brightest room. It was full of rather beautiful paintings, mostly of animals. The main one that drew his attention was the one with the stag, tiger, wolf and hound. When he looked closer he saw a small black fox sitting on the tiger.

"Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Tiger Lily, and Gambit," said Jamie from behind.

"Who's who?"

"Moony is Remus, Padfoot is Orion, Prongs and Lily are our parents, James and Lily...I still can't figure out who Gambit is though. But to tell the truth, I'm fairly sure I've already met him...a lot."

"So the reason you call yourself James is...?"

"It's my middle name. Plus, it was the best I could come up with on short notice. Orion is Sirius' middle name, by the way."

"Did Sirius ever tell you my real name?" asked Duo out of curiosity.

"Apparently you were born while they were vacationing in Japan during Cherry Blossom season, so they named you Torii. I think it was because they were near a Torii gate at the time," shrugged Jamie.

"You ever been on vacation?"

"Not once. If I was, it was before Voldemort killed our parents, so it doesn't count. I've never been up to the colonies...ever."

Duo looked horrified at the thought, then did a quick calculation. Jamie left to get some new art supplies, and Duo called Quatre about their vacation time they had saved up. It was settled before Duo closed his phone.

* * *

Gabriel found his father interesting...and at least now he knew why he got along with animals so easily. He was half werewolf! The only thing Remus couldn't explain until one of the packs overheard him was why Gabriel didn't inherit his curse. That's how he found out that those with natural Metamorphamagi abilities tend to use those nights for something else, like permanent transformations or gender switching.

Gabriel was initially worried about Remus' reaction to him dating Quatre, but then realized that Remus really didn't mind.

(In his words, "If you can handle your father being a werewolf with magic, then who am I to judge about your preferences?")

* * *

Things weren't going so well at Hogwarts. Umbridge had practically taken over, with the Twins leaving after she banned them from Quidditch. McGonagall was worried about her favorite student, and worried that her best Gryffindor was so unconcerned about her best friend. It didn't help that Harry had severed all ways to find him a month after leaving. Then Hedwig showed up with a letter from Sirius.

_'Hello McGonagall! I finally convinced Harry to let me use Hedwig. We're both fine, and the Death Eaters can't find us, so there's no reason to involve the Order. In fact, the place we're at is more secure than Hogwarts!_

_Sorry about that Professor. Sirius was bored so I let him write a letter to you. You are one of the few people we can trust, so please don't tell Dumbledore you have this letter. We do have some good news at least. We've found my brother and apparently Sirius has a nephew named Kuronue. Please inform the headmaster that I have already passed all of my O.W.L.s with an 'Outstanding' except for History of Magic and Divination, but I never liked those anyway. Tell the double-crossing bookworm that now she'll have to beat my grades for a change._

_Sincerely Harry and Sirius."_

McGonagall was relieved to find they were alright, and then looked up the tests with the number Harry had given her. She was surprised to find out he did them under an assumed name, but she wasn't going to care about that. Which is why Hermione was heard all the way to the Forbidden Forest when she let loose a howl of rage about Harry's O.W.L. grades.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie immediately snatched the window seat of the shuttle, to Duo's amusement. Each group took a different shuttle, to meet up on L4 on Christmas. Kuronue and Sirius went to L1, Wu Fei went with Quatre to L3 with Remus and Gabriel, while Duo and Jamie went to L2. Despite being in the poorest colony, Jamie still loved it. Duo loved telling his little brother stories about his childhood, rough as it was. Jamie tentavely told Duo about the Dursley family.

December 20...

Jamie was in the hotel room when the vid-phone went off. Seeing the number, he answered. It was one of his werewolf tenants.

"What happened?"

"Dumbledore tried to raid the place. He has at least fifty Aurors outside right now trying to get in. It's a good thing we locked down the Floo before now."

"Have you contacted the goblins?"

"They're already here, and threatening the Aurors. It's the only reason why they haven't broken the wards around here."

"Have they explained why they are there to begin with?"

"Something about harboring a fugitive, and breaking a new Ministry rule."

"What rule?"

"Something about how a werewolf can't take a muggle job without letting them know about their condition."

"That's bollocks! The Preventers are already informed about your condition! And they can't claim the Statute of Secrecy, because Une is a squib herself! Everyone in the London office is either a squib, wizard or a muggle with a magical relative!"

"Try telling them that. They're hexing anyone who comes out except the goblins!"

"Hang on while I call Quatre. He and Wu Fei might be able to end this debate once and for all."

Quatre was upset about the news, and took the fastest shuttle to Earth. Soon the muggle authorities were confronting the Aurors, and they were arrested for disturbing the peace, and trespassing on private property. Dumbledore was taken to the psychiatric ward for evaluation. All the wands were confiscated by the Preventers, who refused to return them until the Ministry agreed to get rid of a few laws that were ridiculous, and allow the werewolves to work in the Preventers.

Quatre returned to L3 with some forms, that were quickly filled out. Now the Gundam Pilots were registered as at-home wizards. All they had to do was get their wands and take the tests. Which they would do later.

Christmas was interesting, with Sirius promising to teach several of Quatre's sisters how to brew an Animagus potion and how to transform. Duo immediately wanted in, and Wu Fei sensed a foreboding doom.

When Sirius had them in the Black house in Grimmauld for New Year's, they found a pair of familiar twins already there.

* * *

"Fred! George!" said Jamie, happy.

"Blimey! It looks like Harry has found an evil twin!"

"I am Harry, Gred and Forge. What are you two doing here?" asked Jamie, grinning.

"Mum and Dumbledore planned to force you into marrying Ginny. Dad's here too. Percy, Bill and Charlie are in hiding," said Fred.

"Dad was attacked last week. He almost didn't make it."

Jamie was horrified, then went to see Arther Weasly. The man looked like he was recovering from a snake attack. He was glad to see that Harry was fine. Soon Jamie had some new tenants. They took the last open rooms on the third floor. Bill and Percy were now working at the Preventers, with Arther learning about computers from Heero. The Twins opened their new shop with help from Sirius and Jamie. What made their day was meeting Jamie's brother...Wu Fei was doomed.

* * *

Dumbledore managed to leave the psychiatric ward in the muggle hospital, and went straight to the school. He was not happy, as he still had yet to find his golden boy. Umbridge was starting to get on his nerves, so he let her loose on the Slytherin students.

* * *

McGonagall was horrified about the blood quill she found in Umbridge's office. She reported it to the Ministry and had the woman arrested for use of a restricted artifact. What shocked her was the fact that Draco was one of those who complained about the quill. Snape had tried to do something, but was blocked by Dumbledore at every turn. Which is why he had turned to her for help.

For once in the long history of the castle, the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses were united. A truce had been established between them, and Flitwick was looking for signs of the Apocalypse.

* * *

Grinning, Jamie went to see the Weasly clan that lived in his apartment. Bill turned out to be a godsend, as he made a few changes to the wards that would prevent anyone bearing a Dark Mark from entering entirely. He even added a pass system that was keyed to individual signatures. Kuronue fell in love with his work.

The twins found a kindred spirit in Duo, and soon had a line of muggle pranks that sold better than their wizard ones.

Gabriel made a pen pal out of Charlie, learning everything he could about dragons. Jamie didn't have the heart to tell him that dragons were illegal in England. He had a feeling that Gabriel and Hagrid would be best friends.

Quatre was surprised to find that Empaths were considered royalty by the magical world. Quatre decided to make his hobby something different by fixing the Wizard world's political system.

Wu Fei actually got in touch with Cho, a seventh year Ravenclaw who was a part of his clan. Harry had asked Cho for a few hairs to test it, and they found that she was his cousin.

Jamie was surprised to find that Zechs (Millardo Peacecraft and older brother to Kuronue's least favorite stalker) was Draco's cousin.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was shocked to find a letter from Potter at breakfast. He agreed to meet his second least favorite Gryffindor after term was over. Ron was furious to find out Harry had writen Draco instead of him. So he started rumors that Harry was going Dark with the other gone.

A boy with a meter-long braid greeted him with a grin that would do the twins proud. Despite the tension between houses, Draco secretly loved the twins. He found them to be brilliant and a credit to the pureblood faction.

* * *

"You Draco?"

"Who would you be?"

"Your ride to the meeting place and all around nuiscance to my baby brother."

"Who's your brother?"

"I know this will be hard to believe, but Harry is my brother. An inheritance test proved it. Sirius Black has a nephew, and Remus Lupin has a son."

Draco actually grinned.

"Tell me more, and I'll tell you about Potter's school life."

Duo's cheshire cat grin sent shivers down Draco's spine. He almost felt sorry for Potter.

Duo was howling with laughter at some of the things Harry had done. He really liked the way Draco described his potions professor. Then he heard his nickname, and something clicked.

"Wait, your godfather's nickname is Gambit?"

"Yeah why?"

Duo started laughing even harder.

"Jamie is gonna be so pissed when he finds out!" Duo howled.

Draco's confusion made it even funnier.

* * *

"Welcome to the Aerie Apartments. We currently house five werewolf packs on the second and first floor, three vampire covens in the basements and at least fifteen Veela, five hags and four squibs in the third floor. Four of the Weasly clan lives here too."

Draco was impressed. Anyone dumb enough to come after Potter would have to fight the entire building just to get to him. Add to the fact that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were nearby, and Potter was almost impossible to get to.

"And before I forget, this is a temporary pass into the building. Bill fixed the wards to keep wizard intruders out. Muggles wouldn't bother the place with three high class Preventers living here. Add to the fact that this place is protected by the goblins, and not even the Minister can drag Jamie out."

"Who's Jamie?"

"The guy you call Potter goes by Jamie instead. Easiest way to drop from Dumbledork's radar."

Draco went to the top floor, and dodged the dust, to Duo's disappointment. Duo heard the shower running, and lead Draco into the studio. Draco was suitably impressed with the paintings, and asked who did them.

"I did all of these. The pottery is all Torii."

Draco turned...and gaped.

Jamie was standing there in a form fitting long sleeved emerald green shirt, with faded blue jeans and a silver snake belt. His hair had red highlights, and it covered his scar quite well. His usual round specs were gone, as he had gotten a new perscription with silver and blue frames. The lenses changed with the lighting. Jamie had grown a bit since Draco had seen him, and was now about five-six with a toned body.

"Flies Draco."

"Potter?"

"Silver now. James Silver. Everyone calls me Jamie."

"Why did you owl me, Silver?"

"You are one of the few Slytherins I can tolerate, and I don't honestly think I could fight you if you joined the Dark Moron. So I want to offer you another choice."

"If you want me to join the light side you can forget it."

"Hell no. I want you to join me. Dumbledore can kiss my ass as far as I'm concerned."

Draco stared...then started laughing.

"You have a deal, Silver. Where do I sign up?"

* * *

Draco turned out to be a well of information concerning Death Eater activities. Snape showed up a week later looking for Draco. While surprised to find Jamie and Sirius there, he switched sides and joined Harry.

Lucius Malfoy decided to allow Draco's choice, once he learned about Jamie's actual views on the war.

"Can't join the Dark Lord, since he's a spoiled brat who uses the Cruciatis curse whenever he doesn't get his way. Dumbledore is out because he plans to kill me no matter who wins the war. So why not make my own side?"

Jamie was an evil genius.

* * *

There was a building next to the apartments, and it also had rooms. It was scheduled to be demolished since it was outdated and no one had bought the place...until now. Sirius bought the place and had the goblin teams update the entire building. The wards were added, and families who couldn't get into Jamie's building were able to move into the new one.

The same rules applied, and it was renamed. Celeste Apartments first two floors filled up with non human species like banshees and goblins. The bottom floors had more vampire covens, who followed the no bite rule. Two werewolf packs moved in above the covens, and several Aurors who didn't discriminate against non-human species took the third floor. Most were muggleborn and half-bloods who disagreed with many of the Ministries policies.

Draco got his own apartment, directly across from Jamie's flat. He was often invited for dinner, and took a specially made door that lead only to the flat. Dobby actually came to Jamie and took care of a few household chores. Mainly cleaning up after Duo who tended to mess up his room on an hourly basis.

When Jamie turned 16, he applied to the Preventers, and was immediately sent to Sally Po as an intern. (Duo had mentioned Jamie's interest in medicine.)

Jamie turned out to be a natural doctor, and his potions reduced the amount of time spent in the infirmary. Which made him a major hit with the field agents. Draco sooned joined him, only he became Wu Fei's partner. The two had hit it off when they found out both were extremely loyal to their families. Both had a strong sense of honor...and Draco became the first person to last three months as Wu Fei's partner, winning Jamie over five hundred pounds through the office betting pool.

(Duo and Sirius still cracked up about that.)

When the Hogwarts letter came, Draco followed Jamie and took at home courses. His grades soared.

* * *

Duo, Quatre, Wu Fei, Kuronue and Gabriel were already qualified wizards, after passing both exams needed. Gabriel was working towards his magical creatures lisense, which would allow him to buy some magical animals for the circus. Quatre was quickly becoming a major player in the Ministry, with Percy's help. (His anal retentiveness had to be good for something.)

Wu Fei was working towards a teaching career for martial arts, which apparently were in a higher demand in the Magical community than he would have thought.

Kuronue was an Unspeakable, and found his work to be challenging enough to hold his interest. He kept the others informed when he could during his missions. It seems the Unspeakable department had no problems with him be a Preventer, and instead used him to help the muggle organization when they asked.

Duo was a fourth partner in Weasly Wizard Wheezes. Sirius was the fifth.

It was almost Halloween when Draco got the news of an attack planned on the ministry from his father. Quatre and Kuronue tended to work late, so Draco was suitably alarmed.

"Trouble!"

Jamie turned out to be a natural leader. He organized several Aurors and a few of the werewolves who could use magic. After being informed of the situation, they agreed to evacuate the building completely.

While Fudge turned out to be a pain, Kuronue knocked him out using his fist, and then threw him in with Wu Fei. He almost pitied the portly man. Percy and Quatre directed all of the employees to the Aerie building, where they waited with the werewolves. (Needless to say, most of them weren't happy to be around the wolves. The wolves weren't that enthusiastic either.)

When the Death Eaters arrived, they were very surprised to find opposition. Jamie started the first wave, hexing then ducking behind a wolf. The trick was simple.

One wizard would hex, jinx or curse a DE, then let the wolf behind him tackle the one they shot at if they were still up. The wolf would retreat, then the wizard shot another spell and repeated the process.

The attack didn't last fifteen minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

After the attack on the ministry, Fudge dropped the smear campaign on Harry. He instead concentrated on Dumbledore, which was fine by them. It turned out that the Order of the Phoenix was a bit upset that the attack was stopped by a small group of Aurors and Werewolves that didn't side with Dumbledore.

* * *

Jamie was bored, as it was slow day in the infirmary. He thought about how easy it was to take out the Death Eaters without killing them, and how the Aurors and werewolves worked together so easily and without prejiduce.

"Huh...maybe we need a name?"

"Who needs a name?" asked Sally.

"I was thinking of that attack last week. About how two sides who are normally predijuced against each other came together to defeat a common enemy."

"And you think a name would do what?"

"Bring more people together, and maybe change a few things."

"Why not ask your tenants?"

"I may just do that. Who knows, they might like the idea."

Imagine his surprise when his tenants actually liked the idea!

"We were planning on asking you tomorrow, to tell the truth," admitted Gina Silverfang.

(Packs tend to come up with a name, then have the lone members use it as a last. It symbolizes family to the orphaned and abandoned members.)

* * *

Jamie grinned, as he came up with an interesting idea.

(_In regards to the attack last week, I have decided we need a group name! Any ideas on what we should call ourselves should be written down and placed in this box. Popular answers will be posted, and we'll all vote on it later!_

_Signed, Jamie! :)_)

((And yes, he did put a smiley face at the end.))

* * *

The werewolves agreed on the name Silver something, the vampires liked the named Lightning, the wizards wanted Dragon, and the rest wanted something in Latin or another language.

Jamie decided on Rei Ginryu. (Lightning Silver Dragon in Japanese.)

When they voted on a symbol, they chose something easy to remember. A dragon with silver scales and emerald eyes. Its horns were a deep blue. The goblins were more than happy to make them, since several of their members were in the group. It wasn't an uncommon sight to see a goblin teller wearing a silver dragon. Each pin or token had a tracking spell and pass into the buildings. Soon Death Eaters were finding themselves on the run from a well organized strike force made of different species.

The Order wasn't happy about this new development, especially Moody. To make it worse, Sirius and Remus were on the front lines of several attacks! The Aurors weren't doing a thing about it!

Jamie had a plan to deal with Voldemort. And since according to some crackpot prophecy, he was the one who had to deal with it, he had an order in case they encountered the Dark Tosser.

"If Voldemort is spotted in the vicinity, let the Order deal with it. Apparate out of there immediately, do not engage."

Which is why Dumbledore was annoyed with them. They left the hard work for his minions and took all the credit for the arrests. His force was dwindling daily because they were supported by the Ministry...which meant the workers didn't have to hide their allegiance.

* * *

Things were going smoothely for Jamie and his family. He was a med student for the Preventers who would take the final exams for his wizarding school next year, the group he created was supported by the public, Voldemort's forces were on the run, and Sirius was a free man as of last week.

(The last arrest they made had Pettigrew, so Fudge had no choice but to overturn Sirius' conviction.)

To make it even better, the werewolves were starting to be treated as people, since it was well known half the Ginryu force was wolf. Several Unspeakables were on the team, and it wasn't uncommon to see werewolves, vampires and Aurors in a unit.

Even the Preventers were in on it, as the Gundam Pilots trained anyone who asked how to shoot a gun.

(Jamie turned out to be a natural marksman, and could outshoot Kuronue when he cared to. It annoyed him to no end, to Duo's immense amusement.)

* * *

Jamie was walking back from his job when he was ambushed. Since Jamie had the tracers removed by the Ministry despite being under aged, he could use his magic without getting into trouble.

Too bad his opponents were muggles. He pulled his gun out, and said "What do you want?"

"You're related to the Pilots, aren't ya? Prepare to die!"

In all his time with his brother, he never considered the fact that Duo and the others were Gundam Pilots to cause him trouble. He now had to consider this, as he used the katas that Wu Fei had taught him in exchange for his own apartment for free, and knocked out each assailant.

Jamie pulled out his cell, and dialed Duo promptly. He knew how loud Duo was, so he put it on speaker and held it far from his ears.

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE ATTACKED BY MUGGLES?'

"Exactly what I said. I'm about ten blocks from Aerie, and there are at least twelve muggle assailants who should wake up in about half an hour."

'Don't move! We'll come to pick you up!'

"Duo, stop yelling into the phone, you baka!"

Jamie heard the phone end, and sighed as he put it back into his pocket. Why did he have to have the loud Pilot? But then again, Torii probably inherited more of their father's personality than he did, while he got Lily's calm demeanor.

That night a loud argument could be heard throughout the buildings. Wondering what it was, Gabriel ended up mentioning the attack and how Jamie took care of the problem without casualties. He unwittingly boosted the tenants estimation of Jamie, and solidified several of those unsure of their allegiance to him.

* * *

"I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER DUO!"

"You don't understand! Do you have any idea of the things we have done? We have a list of enemies that are out to get us!"

"Torii no baka! Why the hell do you think I wanted to learn how to shoot and fight like a normal person in the first place!"

Kuronue and Wu Fei were listening in, and looked surprised.

"You... what?" Duo looked highly confused.

"I factored in the enemies you and your friends have made, and the fact that Death Eaters are after me makes you just as vulnerable. But I never worry because I know you and your friends can handle yourselves. So why can't you trust me to do the same?" said Jamie, upset.

Duo looked surprised. He went to Jamie and hugged him tightly.

"I haven't been a good big brother, have I?"

"You've been a great big brother...it's just that I'm so used to being alone that I tend to put others before myself. And when I find out the two I thought were my best friends, I suppose I got used to being betrayed and taking care of myself..."

Kuronue and Wu Fei left the two alone. The next morning Duo and Jamie slept in, sharing the same bed. Jamie was sound asleep on Duo's stomach, and Duo was drooling. But both woke up when Wu Fei snapped a picture of the scene that he later posted in the Preventers office.

(Usually Duo gets chased by Wu Fei for a prank, like syrup in the shampoo. Now Wu Fei was being chased by Duo, with a Weasly product in hand called Canary Creams...the all day kind.)

Kuronue, Gabriel and Quatre were conspicuously missing from action...which is why Wu Fei spent the next day as a large canary who could only speak in children's songs.

* * *

Trelawny was found a week later in the Leaky Cauldron by Remus. He took her to Jamie, since the woman was distraught.

Which is the only reason that they heard her make a prophecy about Dumbledore.

_"The bumblebee shall lose his path and turn away from light,_  
_The marked child shall lead the force of downtrodden,_  
_The wolf of amber shall lead his pack,_  
_The broken heir shall awaken the children of fire,_  
_The five of Guns shall rise again, The Secret shall be revealed to all, or all is lost."_

Trelawny was given a free room until she could get back on her feet. Meanwhile they puzzled over the new prophecy.

Then Remus came in, and a few things became a little clearer. And first thing that came out of Jamie's mouth was... "Oh HELL no! It's not bad enough that I have to deal with the Dark Tosser, but now I have to take down the headmaster too?"

"You figured it out then?" asked Quatre.

"Marked child? I was MARKED by Voldemort, remember? The amber wolf has to be Moony, and the heir might be either Sirius or Draco."

"But what about the five of Guns? And what secret?" asked Duo.

Jamie gave him a look that Wu Fei reserved for Duo alone.

"What were you five once called, Torii?" said Jamie in a tone that said it was obvious.

Kuronue's eyes widened.

"But they were destroyed!"

"Hee-chan?"

Quatre's eyes widened.

"Five of Guns...you mean she was talking about the GUNdams?"

"It makes the most sense. You were called the five Gundam Pilots, but you destroyed the suits."

"What about the secret?"

"Our main concern is Voldemort for now. Afterwards we'll take this on. I wonder what she meant by children of Fire?"

* * *

The five were stirring. Their masters were almost ready to pilot them. All they had to do was wait a few more years...but that was easy.

* * *

Jamie was in the field with Duo and Kuronue, shooting Death Eaters. Suddenly, he felt something was very wrong.

"DUCK!"

Duo narrowly avoided the killing curse, sent his way by Voldemort. Jamie's eyes narrowed.

"Leave my family alone, you bastard!"

The wards came up, making it impossible for Jamie and the others to escape.

"Torii, get Kuronue out of here. This bastard is mine."

"Good luck, little bro."

Jamie ducked every curse sent his way, and hit Voldemort with many well aimed hexes. He was so used to non fatal wounds, that the thought of killing Voldemort disgusted him. Suddenly, he remembered the spell the goblins used to remove the soul fragments from items and people. He decided to add his own twist, which would make the spell stick to the Dark Lord. It would make any soul fragment he went to self destruct immediately upon contact.

"Solarius Nexus Linerea!"

Voldemort's scream was earth shattering, as his body was ripped to shreds. The other horcruxes were destroyed in an instant, from Hogwarts to Gringotts. It was over for the Dark Lord, his followers were arrested...those that didn't die immedaitely that is. Lucius and Snape got off by revealing the dragon pins, which showed them to be spies for the Ginryu. They paid a hefty fine, and got off. Crabbe and Goyle, as well as their fathers were arrested for the Dark Mark, and are to be released in seventy five years.

Ron Weasly was arrested for conspiracy to betray the Ministry to the Death Eaters. His wand was snapped and he was banished.

Hermione Granger was fined for helping him, but was allowed to keep her wand. Apparently she had no idea what he needed the information for.

Things actually calmed down, especially when Madam Pomphrey brought to attention Dumbledore's stash of Lemon Drops that were dosed with compulsion charms. He was immediately fired and his posts removed. His whereabouts were currently unknown.

McGonagall continued teaching transfiguration as well as became the Headmistress. Snape retired to work on his potions, leaving the position to Horace Slughorn. Hogwarts finally found a DADA teacher that lasted more than a year when Madam Bones appointed an Auror who was on light duty due to a Death Eater attack.

* * *

Things were peaceful for the next four years. Jamie was now a successful doctor for the Preventers, and his apartment building now had more families than ever. He now had over five buildings, with a sixth in the process of being built. Things were looking up...until the kidnappings started.


	5. Chapter 5

The first child taken was a five year old that turned out to be a muggleborn. Things didn't start to really catch anyone's attention until a pureblood child was taken from her parent's home. That's when people started to ask questions.

Jamie was assigned to be Duo's partner for a month, since Kuronue was doing a reconnaissance mission until then. Draco was Wu Fei's permanent partner, and they complemented each other nicely. Une was just happy she didn't have to deal with the complaints anymore.

Quatre was Minister of Magic, having beaten Fudge and Scrimgour in the last election. Thanks to him, almost all the laws against magical creatures had been overturned, and now werewolves were able to hold down a job in the magical community. House elves were also able to leave abusive families, and sent to some of the lower pureblood homes.

Gabriel was Quatre's second in command and head of the magical creatures liaison office. Thanks to him, Hagrid completed his Hogswarts schooling, and was now able to use a wand again.

Another big event, Relena now had a boyfriend, so she finally quit stalking Kuronue, to his immense relief. He had yet to meet the guy, but he genuinely pitied him. Noin and Zechs were scheduled to be married on Mars, which was terraforming nicely. Kuronue was definitely going to the wedding.

Then the 14th child went missing. There was only one thing in common with the incidents.

Each and every single child was magically oriented. Which meant someone was kidnapping wizarding children before they even made it to the school.

* * *

Jamie and Duo joined Kuronue in the stake out, while Sirius held down the fort with Remus' new son, Teddy. (Yes, I went with the canon pairing of Remus/Tonks.)

Jamie was across the street from the house, when he heard a distinct popping sound.

'Chaos, this is Emerald. I think the suspect is in the house.'

'Emerald, this is Wing, are you sure?'

'Wing, I think this asshole is a Wizard who knows how to Apparate. I'd recognize that sound anywhere!'

Kuronue swore through the intercom. Just what they needed, a wizard kidnapper! Then Jamie swore violently in every language he knew. (Which was about twelve thanks to the Pilots.)

'Emerald report!'

'Wing, you're not going to believe this...'

'Bro, this is Chaos, who is it?'

'Dumbledore.'

'WHAT?'

'That damn prophecy must be kicking in. But why is the old man taking the children?'

Emerald heard the pop again as Dumbledore disapperated with the fake child. The golem they created just in case was taken this time, with a tracking beacon impervious to magic inside. Kuronue brought the child back to his parents, then had them placed in the wizarding equivalent of protective custody. Fortunately, the boy's mother was a witch.

"Quatre, remember that Prophecy about the Bumblebee and the Five of guns?"

"Don't tell me that...?"

"It just started up. We better round up Ginryu."

* * *

Jamie was not happy. First Voldemort causes problems and now Dumbledore was snatching potential wizarding children from their homes! The only thing they didn't know was why.

* * *

His golden boy had betrayed him...no matter. He could always forge a new pawn for his plans. Then he would be the greatest wizard in the world once more. No one would defy his master plan again.

The child he had snatched was a fake, to his annoyance. He threw it in with the other children anyway.

"This is what will happen if you defy me."

The children whimpered.

* * *

The five stirred again. Soon...

* * *

When Snape arrived at Aerie, which had grown to accomidate new couples since he last saw it, he wasn't expecting to see Jamie in a foul mood. Something had gotten on his nerves.

"What happened?"

"New prophecy concerning me and mine," was all he would say.

That explained it. Jamie had a notorious attitude towards prophecies, after the one made when he was a child ruined his life. Mentioning them in his presence was hazardous to one's health. Which is why Snape vowed to never tell the boy that it was him who told old Voldie about the prophecy in the first place.

"What did it say?"

Jamie gave him the basic, and Snape winced.

"Evil Dumbledore is never a good thing. He was bad enough pushing that Lemon drop fetish on people...but kidnapping children?"

"If he was manipulative enough to place me in a home full of muggles who despise everything magical, then he's evil enough to out right kidnap potential wizards," Jamie said flatly.

"True. How is that fat cousin of yours anyway?"

Jamie grinned. Ever since Dudley became a Preventer (which shocked the hell out of him at the time) they had made a passable relationship. He still didn't talk to his aunt or uncle though.

"He's fine. Still can't get over the fact that the cousin he once chased to the school roof is now his doctor, but at least he follows the diet plan I gave him. Rumor has it he's afraid I will hunt him down and hex him if he doesn't. He's now at least slightly overweight instead of morbidly obese. Uncle Vernon has had at least five heart attacks from his weight problem, and refuses to go on the diet I prescribed."

"You're actually wanting that man to just keel over and die, aren't you?" smirked Snape.

Jamie gave him a fake innocent look that fooled no one.

* * *

"Alright boys, here's what we know so far. A few months before Jamie took out Riddle, Trelawny made a new prophecy concerning the Gundam Pilots, Remus Lupin, Jamie and a broken heir which may be Sirius or Draco. Right now we're leaning on Sirius. It said that Dumbledore would turn away from the light side, and go Dark," said Quatre.

"The recent kidnappings show some evidence that Dumbledore is going Dark. Jamie, can you confirm it was him?"

"I could see that damnable twinkle in his eyes. It was him."

"Why is he taking these children?" asked Duo.

"There are some rituals that can steal years from children, magic or health. No evidence of those used yet, thank Kami," said Kuronue.

Jamie suddenly groaned.

"What do we know about him?" he said in a voice that clearly meant he had an idea what the old man was up to.

"He likes to manipulate people," said Sirius.

"He is willing to place children in abusive homes to get his way," added Snape.

"He hates it when his golden child goes rogue..." said Remus, remembering that little tantrum.

"You don't mean...?" said Wu Fei.

"I think he's kidnapped him to try and create a new golden child, a new dark lord and followers, and a new marked child to defeat them," said Jamie with finality.

Duo swore impressively.

"Can we confirm this though?" asked Remus.

Gabriel came in, with a GPS unit.

"We have a lock on the device. Chances are that's where the children are."

"Chaos, Emerald, Shadow and Dragon, retrieve the children. Wing and I will inform Une," said Quatre.

* * *

They only retrieved one child, but it was enough to prove that the prophecy was indeed active.

The pureblooded child of the Weasly family (it was Ginny's daughter Anna) revealed that Dumbledore had taken her from the Burrow. She then mentioned some of the things the old man had talked about, such as the phrase golden child, dark child and how they had better follow orders or pay the price. It was enough to validate Jamie's theory.

The hunt for the Dark Manipulator had begun.

* * *

Sirius was looking through some old scrolls when he found something that caught his eye.

**"The tale of the five**

**Legend has it five Children of Fire sleep in different locations waiting until their masters awaken them. These masters are referred to as Pilots, as they fly the five into battle. Each Fire has a different name and responds to a different language.**

**The fire of Wing responds to Zero.**  
**The fire of Death responds to the Scythe.**  
**The fire of Arms responds to No Name.**  
**The fire of Rock responds to the Sand.**  
**The fire of Shen responds to Nataku.**

**Five fires for five pilots, each from another space.**

**The Fire of Wings was considered the most powerful, a natural soldier and generally listens to the God of Death.**  
**The Fire of Death was the Joker, hiding its troubled beginnings behind a skillful mask, it's temper could change into destruction when properly provoked.**  
**The Fire of Arms had no past, no name and no Future until the Sand awoke it's desire. It fights only to protect it's mate.**  
**The Fire of Rock fights for peace, though it's heart may often know none. It senses the truth of the heart, often leading the other four into battle.**  
**The Fire of Shen is a widowed loner, suffering from the destruction of it's original home. It fights for it's honor, and the other four are it's only family now.**

**The locations of these Fires is only known to it's Pilot, though the clues must be found by the broken hound with blue eyes."**

* * *

Sirius showed the scroll to Jamie, who was visibly shaken.

"Duo, it looks like Sirius is the broken heir mentioned."

Duo read the scroll, and scowled.

"How old is this thing anyway?"

"Written before the colonies old."

"So older than you?" quipped Jamie. (Couldn't resist that one.)

"I'm not even forty!" growled Sirius.

Duo took the scroll to Wu Fei and Quatre, who were actually reminiscing about their Gundams for some reason. When they read the names of the Fires, their eyes widened in shock.

"If this was written before the colonies, how do they know about our Gundams and pasts?" asked Quatre.

"I don't know," said Duo.

Sirius walked in with another book, which had Wu Fei swearing.

"This lists a series of locations. But we have to find them seperately or they won't work."

So the five Gundam Pilots seperated to find these Fires.

Meanwhile, Jamie and Draco were training their forces to deal with anything Dumbledore might come up with. It wasn't easy.


	6. Chapter 6

Kuronue was working late when he discovered something interesting. It was a hidden file concerning an ever burning fire called Wing. As he read on, he grew suspicious about a line he couldn't read properly.

Sirius took one look at the line and read it clearly.

"The Fire of Wing will only awaken to the power of the Zero Soldier."

With a little help from his uncle, Kuronue went to outside L1 on an nondescript meteor. Looking around, he saw a strange white light hovering in the air. It appeared to be a white flame with blue hints.

Kuronue took out his gun and shot at it, to see the reaction.

The white light expanded with each shot, then he heard the voice.

"Power levels minimal. Require new power source to start up. Low Power Error..."

His eyes went up. So all it needed was power? Walking closer, the flame suddenly shot out towards him. He had no time to react. It struck him and stopped.

"New power source located. Wing Fire acknowledges Zero Soldier. Start up now commencing in five seconds...four...three...two...one. Initiating start up."

Though he was reluctant to admit this, but he later realized that he passed out. When he woke up, he found himself in a familiar (and long since destroyed) cockpit. His hands were around the controls, and the familiarity of starting Wing came over him. He flew through the start up commands, and opened the throttle.

The Wing Gundam had been reborn into Zero Wing.

* * *

Duo found the scroll with letters he half recognized from Ancient Runes. He took it to Sirius, who translated a line he hadn't noticed.

"The Fire of Death will awaken to the Scythe God once more."

Duo's eyes widened, then he went to investigate this Scythe God. He found a random location outside America, where a volcano had exploded recently revealing a strange black flame that no one recognized. The flames had guardians that kept everyone away for no apparent reason.

Duo was on the next flight out.

Bringing out the joke gift Sirius and Jamie got him for his birthday two years ago, he drew out the blade within the pole. It was a beautifully crafted goblin-forged scythe, and Duo handled the weapon with ease. It seemed to flow with his very movements, as if he truly were a god of death.

He used the scythe to defeat each guardian, who were magical constructs. Something about them set off his Shinigami side, which slaughtered them mercilessly. He reached the flame before dark fully fell, and set up camp.

It was midnight when he woke with a start. The flame had drawn closer, so he picked up his scythe once more and the blade came out.

The flame came closer, until it was within reach of his weapon. On a whim, he struck at it with the blade...only to be shocked when the flame danced through it and into him!

"Initiating power up sequence. New power detected. Reconfiguring structure to memory data. New form accepted. Starting up in five...four...three...two...one. Start up activated."

Duo woke up in the morning to find himself inside his aibou, his partner. In a state of shock, he pinched himself to make sure it was real.

"OW!"

It was. The very thing that had made him the God of Death, his Gundam, had come back to him.

In way, he felt whole again. Flying through the initiating sequence, he found a new command in the menu. Curious, he hit it. That was when the real shock began.

(You didn't think I would reveal the big secret now, did you?)

Deathscythe Hell had been reborn into Deathscythe Flame.

* * *

Gabriel was visiting the country where Remus said he was born when he found the flames. It was pure coincidence that he had shown that strange metal piece to Sirius that had lead to this little treasure hunt. He had figured that since he was coming to this place anyway he'd have a look.

Though the words Sirius had translated bothered him more than a bit.

"The Fire of Arms shall awaken to the passion of the Archangel."

The main reason it bothered him was because his mother apparently had a thing for the arch angels of Christian and Catholic dogma, which is why he had been named Gabriel Angelus Lupin.

It was still better than using the name of a dead man.

Gabriel saw the tiger approach. Not really bothered, since he got along with large cats regularly, he watched it sniff him warily.

Crouching down to eye level with the cat, he held out a hand. It took a sniff of his scent, then laid down, purring. He didn't notice the flames dance along him until it was too late.

"Power source located. Configuring new systems. New form approved, initiating sequence. Start up in five...four...three...two...one. Start up activated."

Gabriel woke up in his Gundam, surprised. The tiger he had met somehow had shrunk to a cub, and was asleep in his lap. Strangely enough, the coloring on it had changed from orange and black to white and red.

He flew through the start up sequence, and saw the new command in the prompt. Knowing he would eventually have to try it out, he punched in the sequence. And was completely taken by surprise with the results!

Heavyarms was now Tigerarms.

* * *

Quatre was visiting his old desert friends after finding that odd letter in his in box a week earlier. Sirius had taken a look at the bottom and translated something Quatre didn't notice upon first glance.

"The Fire of Rock shall come back through the loyalty of the Desert Tribe."

Rashid was more than a little surprise to hear from Quatre, but when the boy mentioned a strange fire like substance, he mentioned such an occurance outside a little used oasis. Mainly due to the creatures that attacked anyone who came near it.

Interest piqued, he took a few of his friends to the place. His Space Heart kicked in, and he felt strangely at home. Approaching the flames, unconcerned, he didn't notice the Magnuacs go with him, keeping the creatures at bay. He held out his hand, and the gold-teal flames danced along his arms.

"Power source confirmed. Reading memory data...new form accepted. Creating new form...initiating start up in five...four...three...two...one. Start up, activated."

Quatre woke up in his friend...which had been long since destroyed. He could hear Rashid and the others waking up in alarm. Quatre carefully went through the sequence to activate the Gundam...and hit a new command by mistake. They were all surprised when the Gundam started to change forms!

Sandrock was now Sandrock Heart.

* * *

Wu Fei was visiting the ruins of L5 when he saw the blue green fires. Getting out of the pilot's seat, he flashed back to the inscription he found on the vase that only Sirius could read.

"The Fire of Shen shall return to the voice of Nataku."

The very words struck a concern with Wu Fei. Draco had mentioned seeing strange colored lights in the general area of where L5 used to be in the night sky. That was all it took for him to book a one man craft with help from Quatre.

Getting out into his space suit, he floated towards the flames. Something about the way the twin fires burned clicked within him.

"Meiran..."

The flames jolted, then struck him.

Wu Fei woke up in Shen Long...which had been destroyed with the others. In shock, he noticed that there was a new weapon on it, as well as a new command. He started it up, and decided to wait until he was back on Earth to try the command. The weapon turned out to be an energy Katana, which was highly unusual.

Shen Long had been brought back as Shen Long Hope.

* * *

"Preventers report! What was that magical surge last week?" said Une.

Everything with even a hint of magic had felt the five waves earlier that week. Each of the Gundam Pilots was now sporting a strange necklace, each a different color. Gabriel even showed up with a tiger cub with bizarre colorings.

Each wave felt different.

The first wave felt like a tempest...and the eye of a Hurricane at the same time. Gentle and fierce. It was Air at it's purest touch.

The second was an inferno of Fire. Fierce and wild, yet uncontained.

The third was distinctly wolf-like in nature. Primal at its core, it was swayed by the lunar cycle.

The fourth was Water, calm and unmoving at first, then a raging monster when unleashed.

The fifth and final was Earth. Calm and peaceful, yet at the same time powerful under the surface, waiting to strike.

Somehow Une knew the Gundam pilots were to blame.

"We have a lead on the kidnapping case. The suspect is Albus Dumbledore, former headmaster of Hogwarts."

"How accurate is this information?"

"Emerald confirmed the man was in the room. We had several Aurors double check the results, and they agree."

"Put the alert out for him. He is to be confined without any magical artifacts until we locate the children."


	7. Chapter 7

Things grew progressively worse as the months flew by. Somehow Dumbledore had gotten his hands on ten mobile dolls. How was still a mystery. The only good thing was that he had yet to make any demands.

Then the real trouble appeared around Halloween.

* * *

_"Reports have flooded the globe about the Gundams return. While the official Pilots have release a statement that the suits were indeed destroyed, citizens now wonder if this is true. While the war machines have yet to attack anyone, the mere presence causes panic within seconds._

_Preventer Headquarters has a suspect for the sightings, an Albus Dumbledore, who is currently the lead suspect for the child kidnappings in Britain."_

**"Breaking news! The suspected Gundam sightings have made an intriguing turnabout. A local farmer, John Harben, reported to the police about a suspected Gundam at his farm. Witnesses watched as the farmer in question shot at the Suit. What baffles the police is the reports of the bullets going THROUGH the Suit entirely, despite evidence that the Suit is in fact solid, from footprints made.**

**Evidence also support the tale of a gun fired, as bullets were recovered in several trees nearby."**

* * *

"What's this about Gundams?" asked Sirius.

This lead to a discussion about the war, the Suits, and everything he needed to know. Now he was really worried.

"So these Suits could easily destroy the apartment and the Ministry?"

"If someone wanted to use them that way, yes. But I don't get it, we sent them into the sun years ago!"

Sirius could see their concern, and decided they needed a break before they could deal with the crisis rationally. So he scheduled a flight to one of the Black Islands, and they left without telling anyone where they were heading. It was impossible to see from space, and in an Unplottable location. So they were essentially off the grid for two weeks.

Gabriel and Quatre found themselves in their own private cottage. Since Sirius had split them up, Duo and Kuronue had one place, Wu Fei and Jamie in the second, Quatre and Gabriel in the third, and Remus was taking a break with his newborn son with Sirius.

So naturally a new couple was formed while on break. Jamie thoroughly approved of Kuronue, and loved Torii, so he had no problem with them being together. Quatre seemed to relax a bit after a week of being away from his current stress.

Everything was peaceful and perfect. Until Thanksgiving night.

Everyone was eating the dinner Jamie and Wu Fei cooked, with dishes from practically every country. Dates from Egypt, ramen from Japan, quesadillas from Spain, pizza from America, and wutain from China. As well as the traditional turkey and rolls.

They were about to eat dessert when Remus noticed the foul smell in the air. Gabriel stiffened, then looked out the window.

Outside the gazebo was a Mobile Suit. The same one that nearly killed Gabriel in the war. Quatre looked at it in horror, as memories of that battle came flooding back. They had nearly lost the quiet brunette that day, and when they finally were reunited he had no memory of them.

The Suit attacked the house that Quatre and Gabriel were using first, then went after Jamie and Wu Fei's place.

Something stirred inside Quatre, as the jewel around his neck glowed a brillant gold. That was when the shadow of Sand Rock appeared and stood there. It was one of the strange Suits that looked uncanily like the Gundams.

Quatre touched the jewel in shock. Why was his Gundam there?

"You wish to leave the memory of that day in the past?"

'Who are you?'

"I am your Fire. I can send the shade back where it belongs."

'What do I need to do?'

"Accept me, and my power will join with yours."

Quatre accepted the power, and felt his magic grow. The next thing he knew, he was in Sand Rock, already started up and ready for action. When he destroyed the Mobile doll, he noticed something.

THE SHADOW OF SAND ROCK WAS GONE!

* * *

They got back, slightly shaken about the incident. When Quatre touched the jewel, the strange Sand Rock had faded away and returned with Quatre inside! Then there was the question of where it had gone to after he had left the cockpit. They strongly suspected that the 'Mystery Suits' were their fault.

Their suspicions were added when the reports of the fake Sand Rock Gundam had stopped the moment they came back.

Une sent them to each sighting, and found that most people had finally realized the suits weren't attacking or anything. They were waiting for the Pilots. The only problem was that they by the time they got there they were gone, or it was the wrong pilot sent. Finally, Duo made it in time to see his old suit...and a Mobile Doll staring at each other. Horrified, as it looked like the Doll was about to strike an orphanage, Duo's hand brushed against his jewel.

And found himself inside his Aibou. Hitting the start up sequence, he saw the by now familiar new command. But the last thing he needed was to be recognized on sight again. So he left it be as he grabbed the Doll and flew towards space. Once in orbit, he destroyed the Doll before it got a shot off.

He reentered the atmosphere...and realized the power had cut as soon as he was in the ozone layer. Panicking, he saw the command flash again.

This time he hit it. And just like before, his aibou changed from Suit...to something else. Something he had only ever heard before through Gabriel from Charlie Weasly.

It was a dragon, with the coloring of his Gundam and his eye color. (1)

* * *

Kuronue was the next to find his Gundam's shadow, and he touched the plating...only for his hand to go through. The jewel around his neck touched his hand for barely a moment...and he was inside his weapon. His Gundam, Wing.

No one was around, and he was going to test out the command he had seen briefly the first time this had happened. The one that he had never seen before. Entering the sequence, he felt it transform...but not into it's familiar form of an air craft.

This time the arms and legs grew claws and talons, the wings looked like a dragon. The head became a long reptilian snout, complete with tendrils and frill down the back of the neck. The shield became a whipping tail, with spikes on the end. Kuronue found himself standing with reins in his hands, and a circle around him, holding him in place. The eyes of this beast were a cobalt blue, and the scales were the same color as Wing Zero.

All in all though, it still looked like a machine, with plating and gun barrels coming out of the wings. The head swivelled to look him in the eye.

'You going to stand there all day or are you going to pilot me?'

"What...the hell."

And here he thought he'd seen it all while working for the Unspeakables. Still, he did as instinct told him, and they took flight.

* * *

Gabriel was sent to the Heavyarms sighting, and the tiger went with him. It always did, since it was a pain to keep it locked up when it kept escaping. Une finally caved and sent it with Gabriel from then on.

So now he was in Ireland, with a tiger. It was amazing what a few notice me not charms could do. People who should have been shrieking about the creature passed it by without alarm. Then he spotted the shadow Suit. Getting on the tigers back, they raced to it before it vanished, again.

The jewel flashed, and Gabriel found himself inside the Suit. The cat was somewhere inside it, where he had no idea. Seeing the command from before, he hit it.

And found himself riding a mechanical tiger with his eyes and Heavyarms coloring. Well that explained where the cat went at least. He was on a platform with reins, which he quickly used to head towards a nearby safe house...until he could figure out how to summon the thing without alarm.

* * *

Wu Fei was the last Pilot left. Only his Gundam was being spotted at this point, as the others had disappeared over the last few months.

No one except the Pilots and Jamie knew what the shadows actually were. Suddenly, he ducked. A red light flashed by, and he knew someone was aiming for him. Taking a quick look back, he almost faltered when he saw an old man with absolutely no taste in clothes...let alone decent color combination.

From the look of it, he would say it was Dumbledore, from the descriptions of Jamie, Remus and Sirius. He had never believed the tales that the man was colorblind...but he sure did now. He kept ducking when the shadow suddenly loomed overhead. Remembering the tales of the others, he grabbed the jewel in his hand and simply held it. And like they had said, he was taken inside his Gundam.

He could hear the old man's howl of rage, and shivered. That was too close. Scanning the area for hidden spots, he found a small cave with at least ten warm bodies. Not a single one was over four feet high. He directed Shen Long to the spot, and several children peered out.

They looked half starved and neglected. He saw the command from before, and since he was on Earth he hit the sequence.

He didn't know what to expect, but a Chinese dragon wasn't it. Most of the children managed to climb up to him, mostly handed up by the oldest ones still able to move. He couldn't take all of them, but the older ones now had hope. He took the children to the nearest Preventer's office, where they were taken care of before being returned home.

Dumbledore had apparated with four children before he could save them, and he knew there was nothing he could have done.

* * *

He was furious. Not only had that Chinese idiot taken his pawns, he had claimed the last Flame! Damn it all to hell, were all his plans going to go this badly? There was only one way to solve all his problems, and that was to take out the source.

Harry Potter had to die.

* * *

Jamie was thrilled when Wu Fei returned most of the missing children. Now they had an alert out for Dumbledore, and every magical community was in on it. Quatre had managed to fix most of the relations with other countries in the past two years as Minister.

He had even helped Jamie with his finances, since he despised math. Between the two of them, the magical world was heading into an era of peace, if you didn't count the plot by Dumbledore or the prophecy.

He heard a crack, and before he could turn, he heard the two words that had ruined his life the first time.

Green light filled the street, and people screamed. Jamie knew no more as he fell to the ground, dead.

* * *

**1. The big secret revealed at last! The Flames are reincarnated Dragon and tiger souls, sent to aid the pilots. Even if the prophecy is fulfilled, the Gundams will remain with their masters until they pass away!**


	8. Chapter 8

The funeral was enormous as they lay Harry James (Jamie Silver) Potter in the ground. Duo was heartbroken, and six people wanted revenge for their fallen family. Gabriel and Quatre mourned the loss of their friend and blood brother, Kuronue and Duo mourned the one who truly brought them together, Remus and Sirius cried at the last true connection they had to James and Lily. Duo had barely known them, and never went by his name.

But Wu Fei had a feeling this wasn't over for Harry Potter. The prophecy had not been fulfilled, and the boy had the persistence of a cockroach when it came to dying properly. So he waited until something brought the boy back again.

He was the next to be attacked and killed.

* * *

It was clear to everyone that Albus Dumbledore was aiming for the pilots after killing Jamie. After he brutally killed Wu Fei, he attacked Kuronue and Duo next. It wasn't clear whether or not they would pull through.

Gabriel stuck to Quatre like glue, to keep him from being next. Since the others had been seperated before they were attacked, there was some safety in numbers.

It still didn't save them as Quatre died in his arms, and Gabriel from heartbreak. Duo was next, as he went in his sleep. Kuronue never recovered.

The world mourned the loss of the heroes, and it fell into darkness. That is, until Sirius came across what Wu Fei had been researching when he died.

* * *

It was the records of the war...he had read them before out of curiousity and memorised others to get closer to his nephew.

That was when he found certain things had changed. Like the OZ report about the air craft was gone. Or that the shuttle with the pacifists was hit by a stray Alliance shot instead of a Gundam strike.

The one that really caught his eye, was the missing hospital report from when his nephew had been captured and rescued by Duo.

It finally hit him. Something or someone was changing the past. And he saw Wu Fei's note about when he first noticed it, and the name he scrawled on the paper of the first difference.

/Jamie?/

Hope was kindled.

* * *

What do you do when you realize you've died? Do you curse the fact, accept your fate, or wonder what the hell is going on?

Jamie just floated, wondering when the one responsible for his current predicament would show himself already.

Oh yes, he knew something was up alright. The others would never have recieved the Flames of dragon and tiger souls only to leave that (bleeping) prophecy unfulfilled, now would they? His only complaint was that his parents weren't there. That was the only thing about death he looked forward to.

* * *

James and Lily expected their son to curse his fate or beg for a second chance. Instead he did nothing but wait. Very odd in their opinion.

Finally she could take it no more and went to their son.

"I wondered when you would show up. You know where I'm going to be sent next?" was all he could say. Like this was normal for him!

James took a good look at his son. He seemed old, like he had been through hell and back.

"Harry..." he started.

"Its Jamie Silver now. I had to change it to escape those who wanted to use me or turn me into a martyr when I was fifteen."

While slightly glad he had taken his name, he was upset at the news he had been forced to change it. Jamie finally got to speak to his parents, and filled them in on his life. They were horrified at all the things which had happened after their death. The abuse at the Dursley house, the ridicule at Hogwarts, the betrayal of his so called friends, and the final treachery of Dumbledore in killing him.

There were so very few good things that had happened, like living on his own for the first time, finally finding his brother, freeing Sirius, becoming a doctor.

His life had been so full of pain.

So the gods made a choice to change things. He would go back to the world of the living again, and fix the wrongs done. They had marked him, and they would save him.

There was just one little problem. The Guardians of the Flames were dying off by the hand of the corrupted lord of Light, soon all five would be dead. And their lives had been marked just as Potter's had been. When all five died, the prophecy would be dead with them.

The gods sent him back to when he was six years old, complete with his memories of how things turned out. He would be given this one chance to change things. And only one chance.

The Flames would be awoken by the Marked Child, and set the Pilots free.

* * *

Jamie awoke to find himself back in the cupboard under the stairs. His body was starving, and his bones healing thanks to his magic. Looking down, he found his body was far too small for his age. Judging by the news, he was six again.

So this was how the gods intended to make things better? By making him repeat his past? Well he hoped they weren't expecting him to not change the outcome.

His aunt unlocked the door and he made breakfast without complaint. These...people...had nearly killed him so many times as a child. They were going to pay for what they had done. He got back from school, after researching in the library the entire day. He had become a master at wandless and silent spells, and any magic he did now would be thought of as accidental. Which was perfect for his plans.

He had read an article in a magical medicine book that a child's core settled at age seven. And by the date on the calender, he had a month to go before then. When he hit seven again, he would silently apparate outside the house and make his way to the back alleys of Diagon. With a cap he had nicked from a store when no one was watching, he could go there undetected.

And this time he knew the Blood wards were fake. So Dumbledore couldn't stop him.

Three, two, one...he felt his magic respond to him again. He was leaving this hell for good, and find Duo. His brother would still be on L2 until he was fifteen, and that would be a few years from now. He cast a series of spells on the house, and fled before anyone showed up. He made it to London easily enough, thanks to apparation.

He made sure the hat was secure on his head, hiding the tell tale scar. Ducking into the back alley, he tapped a series of bricks which slid away to reveal the alley. He knew the bank would still be open, they did serve vampires after all.

* * *

The goblin wasn't very amused to see a child in the bank unattended in the middle of the night. Children were generally loud and annoying in the best of circumstances.

But something was very wrong about this one. He was too quiet, and his eyes were hidden. He was too small to be a dwarf or goblin. And his aura was distinctly human.

Another thing was that his clothes were far too big, and he looked half starved and beaten. When he lifted his hat, the goblin backed away. The boy bore a lightning shaped scar and distinctive emerald eyes. His eyes held wisdom far too jaded for his young age.

"I need to take an inheritance test and report a theft by my supposed magical guardian."

His tone of voice was not childlike in the least, and it held authority belaying his age. His magical pattern was too calm and controlled.

It also held the distinctive trait of the Potter family, particularly the head of the clan.

"There will be no need for the test, Lord Potter. As for the theft, what proof do you have?"

"Dumbledore bypassed my parent's will and left me with people they specifically said I was not to be left with. He has also be paying them for my care, which as you can see I have not been getting in the least."

His words held some truth, especially about the obvious condition he was in. He seriously doubted the boy's family were cheapskates, what with the bruising on him.

"Should I speak to Griphook now or later?"

Where did he learn the name of the goblin in charge of the Potter account?

"GRIPHOOK!"

The goblin came out irate. He had just noticed indescripancies in the Potter account and was about to report them. Dumbledore had been taking funds from the account and sending them to his vault and the Weasly one.

So imagine his surprise when the heir to said account turns up at the bank five minutes before he was about to bring this matter to the Head Goblin! And confirms his suspicions.

He took the (boy?) inside his office and settled matters.

"Master Potter, I am surprised to find you here of all places. I was about to report difficulties with your account."

"Dumbledore made himself my guardian and thinks it is his right to take my money from me, Master Griphook."

Griphook looked at the boy in shock. Where did he learn the goblin tongue?

"Many things are not what they seem about me, Master Griphook. I would also like to let you know that my older brother Torii Orion Potter is in fact alive and mostly well. I even have a general location of where he is right now."

"What is it you wish to do, Lord Potter?" Griphook asked finally.

"I want to set the stones rolling. I want to change things that have been hidden from me for far too long. I want Dumbledore to pay."

"You speak of...revenge?"

"It is an art that should be savoured over the course of many years," Harry said with a smirk that sent shivers down the goblin's spine. This wizard would make a splendid goblin. He definitely had the temperament down.

Griphook's answering smile told him all he needed to know. The wizarding world was going to be in for a real surprise by the end of the week.

* * *

**_"HARRY POTTER DEAD! MUGGLE RELATIVES BLAMED FOR MURDER!"_**

The wizarding world was in complete shock. The boy who lived was dead, killed by his muggle relatives. He had never even reach Hogwarts. People all blamed Dumbledore for the death of their savior. In the aftermath of the news, no one noticed a new wizard child name Jamie Silver appear and be adopted into the Lupin household.

Jamie met with the goblins every week. Right now they were enjoying the Ministry running like chickens with their heads cut off. The goblins had made him part of their nation, mainly because he had orchestrated his own death in order to work in the shadows.

"You don't think the evidence of the gun was a bit much, do you?"

Griphook cackled. They never would have thought of involving the muggles and just happening to let it slip through a newspaper left on a table in the pub nearby. Jamie was brilliant in placing false evidence for the police to find. A little blood here, a fake bone with his DNA in it there, a poorly disposed of body covered in lime, and the muggles bought it hook line and sinker. Add a rag filled with chloroform and the case never reached the court system.

And all the goblins had to do to set the whole thing in motion is make a call to the coppers about a scream and the shot of a gun being fired.

(Jamie shot a rifle into the fake body being left, and was wearing Vernon's fingerprints when he did it. A little boost from a goblin, and it looked like Vernon shot him dead.)

Now that he was free from scrutiny, he used the money from a vault he normally wouldn't have access to unless he became the head of the Potter family. But with his aura as it was, that was a moot point. He bought clothes that fit, and with the help of the goblins, bought the same apartments as before.

It was like he was repeating everything. Wards to keep out Ministry officials and Dumbledore, ads for the wolves and vampires to come move in, and his apartment remodeled to look like it had the day he died.

(A pensieve was very useful in showing how he wanted the place to look like. It was ready before the week was over.)

He moved in before six months had passed. He pretended his guardian was away on business when asked, or busy with work in the house. He didn't fool the werewolves at all, since his scent was the only one in the apartment. They never commented on it, even running interference with the school, acting like his family.

They were more than happy to go out of their way, since Jamie had given them a chance to live normally. He was pack to every wolf who lived in the place.

* * *

It had taken a full year before Remus saw the ad in the Prophet. Deciding he had nothing left to lose, he went to the address. He had been sent a letter from Gringotts over a year ago about becoming the magical guardian of someone named Jamie Silver, but he had thought it a clerical error.

Now he was standing before a building, hoping the owner would allow him to live without down payment. He was going to have a hard enough time paying rent. Greeted by a fellow wolf, he was lead to the top floor which had a very good view of the night sky from what he had seen of the roof. The wolf left him on his own while he knocked quietly.

"Coming! I'll be with you in a moment!"

Wait a minute. Was that a young boy answering the door? It opened to reveal...a boy about eight years old with emerald eyes and a very familiar scent.

"Harry?"

"I go by Jamie Silver now, Uncle Moony."

How did he know his old nickname? No matter, as Remus almost hugged the life out of the boy he had thought dead by his relative's hands.

"Remus! Air!"

"What are you doing here pup?"

"Living my own life. You did get the letter from the goblins didn't you?"

Remus was surprised. His pup was mature...too mature for his age.

"I thought it was a clerical error."

"Nope. You are now officially my magical guardian instead of the headmaster. That is, if you'll have me..." he said in a small voice.

Remus had no idea Jamie was playing him. And he hated every minute of the deception.

Remus held the boy before him, a child who should never have been forced to grow up so quickly. He had only one question he wanted answered though.

"How did you fake your death?"

"I did most of the actual work and planning, but the goblins helped me execute it. I happen to know a lot about forensic evidence, so I planted more than enough to convince even the most intelligent muggle that Vernon had killed me and tried to cover it up. It was harder getting rid of the wards at the right time, compared to planting everything."

Walking Remus through all the work he did, the wolf was surprised at how well it was pulled off. He had fooled even Dumbledore with that body.

"Jamie, you do know I am a werewolf, don't you? I can't be..."

"Don't try to pull that one on me, you old wolf. I stay with the Veela and squibs on full moons while the wolves on the first and second floors stay in the cages with their packs. And I can have a cage for you if you're so unsure of yourself."

Remus ended up living in the apartment with Jamie. As far as the school system was concerned, he was the boy's uncle. Remus had to admit the child he knew was full of surprises. He knew how to cook, liked to paint, and knew a lot of medical knowledge.

* * *

For his tenth birthday, Jamie wanted to visit the colonies. Remus decided to humor him, since they could afford it and they did have passports. The wolves promised to keep the building maintenance up while they went, and gave them a send off party. Jamie helped several packs gain actual jobs cleaning up nearby apartments. Several vampires were hired as the night guards.

What they didn't know was that Jamie intended to open more apartments for those who were discriminated by the Ministry. And there was nothing the bigots who wrote the laws could do about it, since the one who actually OWNED the places was the Head of an ancient and quite well known house.

The Ministry didn't dare cross the heir of Gryffindor.

The colony they visited was L4. It was also a business trip for Jamie, who ran his grandfather's muggle corperation from the shadows. He was attempting a merger with Winner Enterprises.

Remus agreed in acting as the head of Gryffin Incorporated, while Jamie talked to the Winner heir, Quatre. The boy was a bit stand offish, for reasons of his own. But something about Jamie Silver was familiar, and he trusted the younger boy.

Soon they were playing and getting along fine. That was when Quatre learned about Jamie's special abilities...and the fact that he knew about his space heart. For once in his young life, Quatre didn't hate his strange ability to sense what others were feeling. He had made a friend in a boy who would never judge him.

Quatre promised to visit Jamie if he ever came to England.

So when Remus secured a merger with Winner Enterprises, it came as a surprise to learn that the actual owner was a ten year old who was now Quatre's first real friend. They returned to Earth, with new allies and a better mood than before.

Little did Remus know that Jamie was setting things up for later. About three years later.

* * *

Sirius Black had finally heard about his godson's death from the newest inmate on the block. But something didn't sit right. Why would Harry die from a bullet and not the killing curse? What about the prophecy? There was only one thing he could do.

"SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES AZKABAN!"

Remus was worried, but Jamie wasn't. He knew who the real traitor was, and hinted as much when Remus told him about what happened to his parents.

"I think I can handle that old hound. But I don't think I would be able to stop myself from strangling Peter if I saw his animagus form again."

Which is when Remus finally learned that Sirius was innocent. And that his pup was planning something big. It really hit home when Jamie opted for tutors instead of going to Hogwarts. Remus let him make his own choices, especially since Jamie pretty much knew everything up to third year already.

* * *

Duo was preparing his craft. The scientist who trained him had one final thing to tell him about, something that he had found out recently. There was a mysterious benefactor offering to help with ammunition costs for all pilots...in exchange for meeting them. The offer was interesting enough, and it came from a legitimate business.

Maybe he would meet the person who had been funding several houses for the waifs on L2. He always wanted to thank the one who was doing it. It gave them a safe home to live in, plus free medical care for those who needed it. All he had to go on was the name Gryffin Inc.

The same company that wanted to meet him. He got the address, and prepared for Mission M.

* * *

Heero Yuy was suspicious of the benefactor. But he was willing to meet this guy, who had implied that there would be an OZ craft in the vicinity if they took off on the day they had originally planned. So they went off a day early.

* * *

Quatre knew who was the head of Gryffin, and decided to go see his old pen pal Jamie. He had always known the boy was the actual head of the rival company. Still, the last letter had been coded with the message that the apartments would be safe houses for any pilots, and the river was deep enough to hide a Gundam.

* * *

Nanaki, now Trowa Barton, didn't know what to think of the last message from Emerald, as he called himself. How did he know the pilot had been changed at the last second? He had to meet this person, if only to understand what was going on.

* * *

Wu Fei was given the name of the safe house for the Gundam Pilots, and with it came a copy of an ad from a newspaper. Something about it struck a cord in him. The person who owned this place clearly was an honorable man. Checking the address, he found it was the safe house given to them. He had to meet this Emerald, and see if he really was what he appeared.

* * *

It had begun. The stones had been cast, and it was up to the Guardians of the Flames to take the bait. He even sent a trail for the one known as Sirius Black to follow. He hoped the old hound would take the hint and come.

He had left an address near St. Gabriel's Institute in Japan. Remus didn't know what Jamie was up to, but he knew something was up. Add to the fact that his pup mentioned Gabriel was now on Earth, and he was positive he was hiding something. They would be living in a house close to the base, and pretending to be a family for at least a month.

Which is when he met Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell.

Jamie knew them on sight, and stopped Duo from shooting Heero. Duo was still in shock over the kid who appeared out of nowhere and took his gun.

"You idiot! Do you want to break into an Alliance hospital to get him out? Hide the Suits and come with me if you want to escape!"

Reluctantly, they followed the strange kid who apparently already knew who they were. And their mission. He even helped them hide the Gundams and them from the Alliance.

"Who are you?" demanded the stoic boy with blue eyes.

"Chill 01. You should know if you shoot me, you'll lose the guy who's willing to help pay for you ammunition and give you a free safe house."

The boy's eyes lit up in understanding. Duo took a moment before connecting the dots.

"You're Emerald? The head of Gryffin Inc?"

"As they say in your colony, no shit sherlock. My name is Jamie Silver, yoroshiku."

The colder boy hn'ed, and gave his code name. Duo grinned, and started to give his opening line.

"I'm Duo Maxwell, also known as 02, and I..."

"I run, I hide but I never tell a lie?" Jamie finished the sentence for him.

Duo stared at the kid. Something was familiar about him.

"You can stay here for the night. The search should die down by then."

* * *

Duo couldn't wrap his head around Jamie, or Emerald if he used his code name. Something about the kid stirred up a memory he had long forgotten...a memory about his parents.

_(Memory time)_

_"Come to daddy Torii! Let's go see your new baby brother, Harry!" a man with black hair and hazel eyes was in his view._

_On the hospital bed was a woman with red hair and evergreen eyes. In her arms was a baby with messy black hair and when he opened his eyes, they shown like...emeralds. His baby brother, Harry. The one he vowed to protect, like all older brothers should._

_(End Memory Time)_

Duo woke up and it clicked why the kid was so familiar. He was his little brother. He got up and went to the kitchen, where Jamie...no Harry, was sitting making a midnight snack. He used a special knife as he expertly cut up an apple. Sensing someone was there, he drew a larger knife and he looked for the intruder.

"Chill kid."

He put the knife back. Then cut up another apple for him. Duo sat next to him, and asked the question that wouldn't let him sleep.

"Are you my brother?"

Jamie looked at him surprised.

"Sorry I asked..." he began to leave the kitchen, but Jamie grabbed his arm.

"I am. I was just surprised you figured it out so fast. Last time it took two DNA tests for you to believe it."

"Last time?"

"It's not safe for me to tell you everything. Some things are best left unknown anyway. But I can say that I have known where you were since I was seven, and have been waiting for the day you came back to Earth."

"Why haven't you sought me out sooner?"

"Because you needed to be a Gundam Pilot. And you need to come out from the behind the door Heero. Unless you don't want to know who your only living relative is?"

Heero stepped out from the door. His eyes narrowed on Jamie, and Duo didn't like the look.

"I know your real name, where your last relative is, and why he never went looking for you. I even know where the family home is."

"Tell me."

Jamie smiled in a way that warmed Duo up.

"Kuronue Black. Sirius is probably at the apartments right now, pretending to be a stray dog. He was falsely accused of murder and sent to a place as close to a cold hell as you can get. The Black family home is in London, about fifty blocks from the safe house."

"Is the fact that you can't tell us how you know these things true?"

"Yes. But a lot of things will become clear when you meet the other three pilots. I have a feeling that I won't need to explain things then."

Heero looked suspicious, but let it drop. Something about Jamie was very familiar, like a face from the past. Jamie's posture read that he was telling the truth, or what he knew was true. Not a hint of a lie in his voice either. He decided to trust this strange boy.

* * *

Quatre met Trowa...and felt a strong sense of deja vu. Apparently the other boy felt it too, since his eyes held a hint of recognition. At least when he came out he didn't have his hands up...though Quatre vaguely remembered him doing so.

When they got to the mansion, they talked. That feeling of deja vu had been bothering both of them for months. And they couldn't figure out what it was. Still, they did enjoy playing music together, often with a duet of the more complex pieces. It felt right, playing together.

It was with great reluctance that Trowa left. He felt whole around the quiet blond. He liked the feeling, and knew he would have to get back with him again very soon. He kept getting the sense that he was leaving a piece of his heart behind when he left.

* * *

Wu Fei had a nagging sense that he had done this all before. And it had been getting stronger for weeks. Finally, he followed the pull of his heart to London, after hiding Shen Long. Which is how he met Jamie, Remus and Sirius Black.

"You can call me Emerald."

Wu Fei stayed for a few days, and immedaitely liked Jamie. He was even more honorable than he had imagined, giving whole families homes when they would normally have none. Something seemed to click around the boy.

And the fact that he could match him while sparring told him something else. That they had met before.

He left promising to return.

* * *

Jamie had decided to go to New Edwards as the representative for Gryffin Inc. While most were put out about his age, he showed more than enough intelligence to impress them. But when the attack started, and they went to a shuttle, he stayed behind. He knew not to trust Trieze.

He escaped through the ventilation shafts, and immediately took over the com unit. He entered the frequency for the Gundams, and let them know about the switch.

An Alliance suit misfired and destroyed the shuttle. Duo took it out a moment later, too late to stop it.

Wu Fei arrived, and something clicked into place for the Pilots.

A glow that had been growing for five minutes finally grew blinding, and revealed five different colored jewels, complete with strings to tie them around their necks. Each pilot touched them briefly and everything came back to them.

* * *

Including how they died the first time. And who Jamie really was.

Duo held back a sob. It was hard remembering a funeral of your only family.

Trowa tried and failed to hold back tears of losing Quatre.

Heero was in shock over remembering his fight with the headmaster and seeing Duo fall.

Wu Fei remembered the ambush, and the sense that fate was not done with Jamie.

Quatre tried to remain conscious remembering and feeling the pain of the others.

It was Wu Fei who broke the silence.

"I knew you wouldn't die so easily."

Jamie let out a bark of laughter, the first geniune one he had for a long time.

"Persistent as a roach, that's me! Jamie 'why won't you bloody die already' Silver!"

Duo chuckled at that one. His brother was notorious for being impossible to kill. Jamie then said something that had his heart stop.

"I'll go with Torii when you escape."

Following the past, Wu Fei and Trowa split up to go after Trieze. Heero immediately went after the bombs before they could be set off, and Jamie caught up with Duo while he prepared three carriers.

* * *

Duo saw Sirius and Remus, and tackled them into a hug. Only Sirius recognized his scent though.

"Torii? But I thought...?"

"Peter may have lost me, but little Jamie found me again."

"DUO! It's not my fault I'm little, you braided baka!"

Duo grinned, as he wrestled Jamie a little, with Sirius jumping in the fray. Jamie grinned, acting his age for once.

Remus remembered the day Sirius arrived, and how Jamie reacted. It still shocked him to think of it.

**(Flashback)**

**A familiar hound was in the lobby, staying out of the cold. A plate of eaten food was nearby. Remus stiffened, as he recognized him immedaitely. Jamie on the other hand, took the hound upstairs and dragged him into the bathroom.**

**"Get a bath, then maybe you can stay."**

**The dog whined.**

**"I mean it. I won't have you getting the house even dirtier just because you're being stubborn."**

**A stubborn woof, but the hound complied.**

**A set of clothes that would easily fit Sirius was set inside, and he took the hint. When he came out, he was completely caught off guard by Jamie. He was also on the floor, stunned.**

**Jamie had tackled him into a hug. Remus didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so he settled on the former when he saw Sirius's face at the tackle. He let out a careless laugh, mostly at how silly the man looked pinned to the floor by a kid not even in his teens.**

**Sirius was shocked as hell when the kid tackled him. Add to the fact that he couldn't get up, and he was wondering what to do next. Then he heard Remus laugh. Grinning like a loon, he had to admit it was funny.**

**Escaped convict Sirius Black taken down by a preteen. James would have loved that one.**

**(End Flashback)**


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie seemed to liven up with Duo and Sirius around. It was like he was back in school with James. He even found that the kid had a very unusual power when he came home late one night...on a full moon. It had slipped his mind about the potion.

He felt Moony come out. The other wolves were no help, guarded as they were by the vampires. Jamie entered the room, and Moony was free.

Jamie walked up to Moony, and stared him in the eye. Didn't his pup know how dangerous it was to do that? So imagine his surprise when Moony backed down in submission. Moony whined a bit, when Jamie calmly gave his ear a good scratching. His back leg went nuts over that.

Jamie easily lead Moony into the bathroom, and gave him a good scrubbing. Moony liked the attention, especially since Jamie got rid of his fleas. All the knots in his fur were finally gone, and he felt like a new wolf. Once he was dry, he curled up tamely on the bed, not caring that Jamie snuggled up next to him...with Padfoot on his other side.

Sirius didn't know about the fact that Remus forgot to take the potion until a week later.

* * *

Which prompted Jamie into wondering about the other wolves. If he could handle Moony on a full moon, with Sirius around, then maybe he could help the other wolves too? It would certianly help in case the potion was unavailable.

It took a long time, but eventually Jamie did help the other wolves out. Their inner wolf was a little tamer now, and it would give others ample time to escape if they forgot their potion.

Though the younger wolves loved the joke gifts he left for them. At least now the wolves had a few ropes and balls to play with, and those wouldn't wear out in a long time! So now they played tug of war every full moon.

His trick had another side effect for the wolves. They didn't have to spend so long recovering from transformations.

* * *

Dumbledore didn't know what to think of the Heir of Gryffindor. Originally he had believed Potter was the heir...but the magical tests proved this Silver was. Silver was giving homes to the lesser creatures taken advantage of by the Ministry, even muggleborns who couldn't find homes close enough to the alley.

It appeared like he was doing for the tax break, but in his eyes, the boy was gathering an army. An army for what, he had no idea.

But the child said he might come for his third year, if only to meet fellow wizards.

* * *

It was time for his third year in tutoring, and he mentioned going to Hogwarts, if only for a year. Sirius was all for it, especially since he had been hired as DADA teacher. Not a single person recognized him since Duo and Jamie used a full body bind and made him get a hair cut. Duo got the contacts and clear glasses, so his eyes would be a different color.

Between that and the hair cut, no one even knew it was Sirius at all. Most people mistook him for Jamie's father! Which was easy to mistake, as the two were very close when going out. Sirius reclaimed his title as Lord Black, since the goblins owed Jamie for giving them the interest for the funds he reclaimed.

With Sirius's help, they built and opened a new house for wolf packs and muggleborns. Dumbledore wasn't happy about that, but couldn't do anything because Jamie used a little known title to get the house built so close to Hogwarts. The same wards as before, with the usual pass system.

Jamie went into the bookstore, and helped out the poor clerk with the Monster book of Monsters. With his discount on books, he bought several defense books, healer's manuals, an intermediate Arithimancy book, Ancient Runes, and several magical sketchbooks.

Picking up his advanced potions kit, he went to the pet shop, and bought a snowy owl he named Hedwig, which was very put out because everyone had been calling her impossible to handle. She immedaitely took to him, as he treated her like she knew what he was saying.

It was at Madam Malkins that he saw Malfoy. He had no grudge against the boy, but the other was clearly not happy about something. Jamie guessed it had something to do with the fact that Ron was outside.

"Bad day?"

"It was fine until he showed up. Honestly, he ruins everyone's day with his stupid antics."

Watching Ron flip him off from outside, Jamie agreed. Jamie did the only thing he could think of. He wandlessly turned Ron's hair Slytherin green. Draco saw what he did and started cracking up. He held out his hand grinning.

"Draco Malfoy. Slytherin Prince."

"Jamie Silver. Heir of Gryffindor, and all around nuisance to idiots who ruin everyone's day."

Draco grinned wider.

"The same Silver who's been annoying Dumbledore by giving werewolves and vampires houses?"

"The same. I may be starting Hogwarts this year. I didn't see the point of coming for first year when I already knew what they would be teaching."

Lucius Malfoy walked in, and wondered why his son looked like he was having a really good day with the Weasly brood outside. Molly Weasly was harping on her twin sons for turning their brothers hair green.

Jamie introduced himself, his smirk still on his face.

"I can't believe she's blaming the Terror Twins for me turning that git's hair Slytherin green."

Which is how Draco gained a new friend in the Gryffindor house.

"We would like you to welcome our new DADA teacher, Orion Silver. And his son Jamie."

* * *

Jamie sat under the hat again, and waited for five seconds to be placed in Gryffindor...though the hat really wanted him in Ravenclaw of all places. He sat beside the twins, and mentioned he was the reason Ron's hair was still green, to his horror.

Ron looked ready to throttle him for it. The twins absolutely loved it.

Add to the fact that Jamie's uncle was named Uncle Moony, and they had a new idol. They really loved Professor Silver, as they had his first class...and were hit with the whoopie cushion gag the moment they sat down. Cackling like idiots, they saluted the man, and turned his hair pink.

In good humor, he turned everyone's hair purple.

"Consider this your only warning. I prank everyone, and I will use them to test your awareness of your surroundings. You hair will turn back to normal after your next class."

The girls shrieked in horror as the boys started laughing like loons.

Orion Silver was the favorite teacher of every student before the week was out. He gave advice on pranking teachers, his exploits as a student, even how to annoy Snape and Dumbledore and get away with it through technicalities...which were soon exploited at any opportunity.

* * *

Jamie was easily the leader of the Gryffindor house, and an honorary Hufflepuff due to his houses.

The Slytherins were wary about him, though in general they got along fine with him. The Ravenclaw students could often be seen challenging him to Japanese chess. They enjoyed it far more than wizard's chess.

Jamie even got to see the new house that was built on Hogsmeade, right next to the Shrieking Shack. He was greeted with enthusiasm, and took a tour of the building. Several of his classmates were with him, learning more about werewolves and vampires for DADA. More than happy to clear up Ministry lies, they answered any they asked.

Most students felt more at ease once the rules of the house were explained. Soon everyone third year and up came to visit, and even became friends with the younger members. Despite protests from the more paranoid parents, there was nothing they could do, as the house was technically on private property and the headmaster couldn't ban the students from the village just because of their new friends.

The groups that advocated Species Rights would have a field day if he did. And he couldn't do anything about the tenants, since they haven't broken any laws or even stepped one foot on the grounds.

* * *

Snape didn't know what to think of the Silver duo. Professor Orion was very familiar, especially his antics. Jamie was a little too familiar too, despite the obscenely long hair. Though the main thing that bothered him was that mark he caught a glimpse of under the boy's cap.

The one time he had seen a good portion of the mark, he thought for sure he had seen things. There was no possible way he had seen that.

It was impossible that Harry Potter was still alive and in Hogwarts. Wasn't it?

* * *

Jamie was meditating, as he usually did before bed. This time he would find his animagus form. The one he had before was still there, only he couldn't shift like he used to. So he was investigating the block.

Which is how he found a small teen with green eyes in front of him.

"Oops."

The boy looked confused. This was the spirit thing who took over his body?

Jamie sighed.

"I should have guessed this was the problem. Jamie Silver, also known as YOU in ten years."

"Me? You're me?"

"I only took over to save you. I had no idea your conscience would still be here. On the plus side, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are now in jail for abuse and murder. No more will you have to suffer through being famous for something you don't remember!"

"Um thanks?"

"Do you want to see how it would have turned out if I hadn't shown up?"

"Actually, _YES._"

So the part of him that was still Harry Potter saw exactly how his life had gone, up until his death. At the ripe old age of twenty three.

He gulped. He really didn't like how it had gone the first time around.

"What do we do now?"

"First we have to change your name. Child Abuse doesn't carry nearly as much weight as murder. Mind if I call you Pup until you find a name you like?"

"Hadrian."

"Hady-kun it is. Just consider me your big brother. From what I can tell, our soul is merging at a faster rate compared to the others. So we'll be separate minds until it's done."

"What will happen to me?"

"Nothing, just we'll be one and the same when it's over. Aren't you happy? You have a family that loves you, friends you can count on, and a home where you don't have to be an indentured servant."

"It's just...too much to take in a once."

"Let me know when you want to talk. In the meantime, let's find our animal form."

Hadrian and Jamie walked through their mind, searching for an animal specific to them. What Hadrian found was...a winged horse, black as night and hooves like silver. The Pegasi was inside a cage made of starlight, and it was a proud horse.

Hadrian touched the lock, and Jamie cried out too late.

"Don't touch it!"

The horse sprang free, neighing wildly. Jamie was cursing up a storm.

"Damn it all to hell. That is the Potter family guardian. Because you accidentally freed it, the old goat may figure out who we are."

"I'm sorry!" said Hadrian, flinching.

"I'm not going to hurt you. But we need to catch that horse, or our magic will keep flaring until it burns out completely."

It took them half the night to find it. The horse was stubborn, and glared at them. Hadrian would have flinched, except Jamie's hand was on his shoulder. His demeanor was calm, and he helped calm his nerves.

Holding his younger self's hand, he took Hadrian to the horse. Using no magic, he gently brought it down to eye level.

"I'll have none of your tricks now. Either you cooperate or I'll be forced to make you listen. Am I clear?"

The horse snorted, still glaring. Jamie didn't back down, even a little. He could face down a werewolf, so a horse was no big deal.

The horse finally backed down. Jamie's natural dominant personality had won.

"What should we call him?"

Hadrian thought for a moment, and said "Zeus."

"The Greek god who gave the original pegasus to Hercules?"

Hadrian nodded.

Jamie turned to the horse.

"What do you think?"

The horse neighed, and bowed before them both. Zeus it was.

* * *

Jamie woke up to find Sirius in front of him with Snape. What the...why was he in the Gryffindor dorm?

"What was with the magic flare?" asked Snape.

"Found my animagus, I think. It's a Pegasi. And here I was hoping for Wolf."

"Jamie, your magic was flaring all the way to the Quidditch stands. What really happened?"

"Apparently my other personality unlocked the family Guardian by mistake, and we had to go catch it."

"Other personality?" said Snape.

"Would you like a fire whiskey now or later?" quipped Jamie.

"Now, and you can explain in my office."

Jamie sat next to Sirius, who was really worried.

After Snape passed Sirius a glass, and he took a long drink. Refilling it, he sat down.

Jamie sighed. He really didn't want to explain this. So he cast silencing charms around the office, and a shield to keep everything out, especially ghosts.

Once he was done, he turned to the surprised adults.

"First off, I wasn't born Jamie Silver."

Jamie took off his cap and showed Snape the scar.

"I suppose you don't need any more evidence of who I am."

If he hadn't already been sitting down, he would have fallen. Harry Potter was alive and in front of him. Under a different name.

"Why...how?"

"I know a lot about muggle evidence. So it was fairly easy to frame them for murder. Even though the abuse was real, they would eventually have gotten out."

Snape couldn't believe his ears. Dumbledore's precious Golden Boy was sitting in front of him explaining a plan that would do his house proud. Every detail was thought out, even the help of the goblins. Then he dropped a bomb on him that made him reel.

"You know the hat almost put me in Slytherin? I had to argue for Gryffindor."

Snape took a long pull of his drink, then poured himself two more.

"Pup, what did you mean your other personality?" Sirius finally asked.

Which is when Jamie finally told the full tale of what happened. Snape was still in shock over a Slytherin Potter, so the tale of how Dumbledore kidnapped children and then killed his golden boy in a fit of rage left him speechless.

"Is this all true?"

"Use veritaserum if you don't believe me. Or a pensieve. As for Hadrian, I won't let him out unless we're back safely at Aerie."

Snape had to confirm this tale, and Sirius actually didn't have any complaints. He wanted to know if it really was true. Which is why he didn't stop him from giving his godson three drops of veritaserum.

Jamie repeated everything the same, not even changing a single detail from his first story. Though he did ADD details when they asked. It was more than enough for them to believe him.

So now instead of being Dumbledore's pet spy, he was Jamie's best inside source to Hogwarts. He even looked the other way when Jamie guessed the student password into the headmaster's office, to reclaim a few items the old man had taken.

A cloak, a sword, and several books.

And Jamie didn't bother with the cloak in his escape. The old man had an uncanny ability to see through the thing, so he took an unconventional route.

Out the window into a ten story fall.

And right onto a familiar horse with wings named Zeus.

* * *

Every student heard the headmaster's howl of rage at breakfast. Sirius and Snape hid a smirk, as the old man tried to find the culprit. And failed thanks to Jamie's special trick using Hadrian as a sheild. The boy had been asleep at the time, so he saw nothing.

Hadrian didn't complain because Jamie let him out while at Hogwarts in return. Hadrian had a lot of fun with the twins, who were with him every time Jamie let him out. The twins had an uncanny ability to figure out the switch.

Jamie had a feeling why, as Hadrian was a submissive personality and not a dominant one. Still, the twins did bring Hadrian out his funke, and made him a normal wizard teen. Jamie made it easier to interact with others, and kept his act up.

When they left Hogwarts, Sirius planned to come back next year. Since no one knew it was him, he could do it, plus he actually loved teaching.

Imagine the uproar the students had when they found out that he would be back next year. Every student hoped he would return.

All five were in the safe house, inside Jamie's apartment. Remus was surprised to find Gabriel alive and well. Jamie had accidentally let it slip what his codename was, so the two hit it off. Heero was thrilled that Relena finally couldn't find him.

He really hated his stalker...and he couldn't kill a confirmed pacifist even if she DID have suicidal tendancies.

Damn his luck in getting a stalker he couldn't kill.

(Something his Uncle found absolutely hilarious.)

* * *

Jamie finally got back with the pilots. All of which reported the same thing he had found by accident. When they were sent back to their bodies during the war, they created two personas. One was the pilot of the Gundam...the other was the wizard with family. At least they had made piece with the new soul within.

Like Wu Fei, who had convinced most of his clan to move back to Earth and take magic classes. Only the more stubborn members remained.

Or Trowa, who finally found his father and name...again.

Or Duo who just accepted the other side with grace immediately.

And so Jamie set the mood for the night.

"Anyone up for going to Siberia?"

Duo lost it laughing. Heero scowled at him, remembering that incident from his other self. It was just easier for all of them to just call their new souls by their other names.

Quatre called his new side Sand.

Trowa, Duo and Heero all called their by the names they found their parents gave them. Wu Fei just called his Nataku.

Duo and Sirius actually drove Heero and Wu Fei up the wall.

They came up with a proper battle plan for Siberia this time. It helped that they could talk to each other in the face and brainstorm. Heero couldn't wait for his battle with Zechs, and really planned to throw off OZ.

He was going to use his jewel the minute the colonies were threatened. Between Heero and Kuronue, they had the summoning down pat, and Wing Zero was all for it. Especially what Heero was planning to say to the other pilot before vanishing.

Jamie and Sirius were the getaway plan. Since they had found out that by putting the jewels on the Suits made them vanish, it made hiding them a lot easier. Wu Fei then described what happened when he met Sally Po again...for the first time.

It was enough for him to accept his new side with grace.


	10. Chapter 10

Wu Fei had been beaten, barely, by Trieze. The other side he just recently found out about, the source of his weird deja vu sense, was consoling him and telling him about what would happen if he didn't get over his wounded pride quickly.

It had taken a few memories of the battle about to come to pull it off, but Wu Fei got into the pilot's seat a lot faster than last time, saving a man's life.

It was what happened during the battle that forced him to accept Nataku.

His suit became a dragon and destroyed the enemy completely. Sally Po still couldn't believe she had seen a Dragon Suit, as she called it. He wondered if he should tell her she was actually a witch with latent magic.

Finally, when he was alone, he turned to the dragon and gave it a clear look. Imagine his surprise when it talked back in a voice that sounded exactly like him, only older!

"Don't give me that look. If you hadn't listened to me more would have died."

"Who or what are you?"

"Right now I'm a flame, or from what we figured out before we were targeted by that old man and killed, is a reincarnated Dragon soul. Though in Gabriel's case, it was a tiger soul."

"Gabriel?"

"03, also known to you as Trowa Barton. He's a half werewolf with Metamorphamagi abilities."

Which lead to a discussion about magic and Nataku teaching him everything he had learned.

* * *

Hadrian was bored out of his mind. Waiting was dull work. So Jamie brought out a series of seven books by an author named Garth Nix.

His younger self was soon absorbed in the written word. Sirius would tell them when it was time to move and provide distraction. Hadrian finished book two and was half way through three of the Keys to the Kingdom series when Heero got out of his Gundam, and finally said what he really thought of Relena.

"Lightning Count, your sister is completely and utterly insane. Tell her to quit stalking me!"

Which is the moment he touched his jewel to the suit and took off as a dragon pilot. Which is when the others took the hint and let loose their dragons, to the shock of the OZ pilots. They landed on the truck, which was full of muggle repelling charms.

They immedaitely went to the nearest estate owned by Jamie. There they hid for a full week while they followed the reports following the incident in Siberia. Duo was howling over Zechs reaction to Heero's last remarks before leaving. Apparently he was taking the fact that his younger sister was a stalker pretty badly.

Cracking up, they reread that report over and over, and Heero even cracked a real smile over it. Which is when Duo called him Hee-chan...and was chased until one of them tripped over the low step into the living room.

Jamie and Hadrian were howling over that one.

Each of the pilots got their own room, though two of them were found later inside the rooms of someone else.

Sirius and Remus had no actual problem with it. While waiting for the search to die down, they rode the Pegasi in the stables. Jamie immediately claimed the black stallion, which would only let him or Duo ride it.

The other pilots found out through Sirius that a black Pegasi was the symbol of the Potter house. Jamie said the name of the horse, and it listened.

"I have to ask. Did Hadrian let this thing loose that night your magic flared?"

"Yup. I was too late in warning him about the family guardian and he opened the cage inside. It's a good thing I've been dealing with werewolves lately, or I might have lost my magic."

"So why Zeus?" asked Duo.

"Hadrian suggested it. And it actually suits a pegasus like him. Zeus was the god who gave the Greek hero Hercules the original Pegasus."

* * *

"Movie night!" cheered Duo.

In the spirit of fun, Jamie decided to play a joke on Duo. Duo loved movies like Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Waterworld, and anything with the title Fast and Furious. Heero liked soldier movies and the Mission Impossible series. Trowa loved anything with animals, and had always been found of the Underworld series for some reason (Now he knew why. He was half werewolf.) Wu Fei liked anything with Asian themes or martial arts. Quatre turned out to be a horror fan, to everyone's immense surprise.

Jamie just loved anything with magical themes or different worlds. Sirius was a fan of action and comedies. Remus was a fan of romance for some reason.

So Jamie played a mix and match with several of the vid discs. Now he could just barely remember which disc was where. It was Duo's turn to put in a movie, and he chose the first Fast and Furious movie.

It took them forty five minutes to realize they were watching one of Quatre's movies instead. The reason it took so long is because the evil psycopathic doll didn't kill anyone for about that long. Originally they had assumed it was one of Jamie's. (It was the occult language used in the beginning that threw them off.)

Jamie was howling with laughter from their confused looks. Popping out the disc revealed it was the original Chucky movie. He was still cackling when Duo gave him a noogie. Heero popped in another movie...and fifty minutes later they were all looking at Jamie, laughing even harder.

Heero had put in one of Remus's very sappy romantic-comedies. (Wu Fei was quietly gagging from the sappiness.)

It was Quatre's turn, and he had a feeling about what his friend had done. Fifteen minutes in revealed the movie to be what certain enthusiasts called a 'double-dubbed' film. (Double dubbed is the term used for those really cheesy Chinese movies where the voice actors don't match the actors in the film.)

Now they were all staring at Jamie. Sirius was grinning like a loon. It was easy to tell Jamie had done something to the discs.

Heero was the first one to say what everyone was thinking.

"What the hell did you do?"

Jamie smirked from his brother's arms.

"Nothing big."

"Nothing big my ass. You switched discs didn't you?" said Wu Fei.

"Maybe."

Sirius was laughing at this point. Trust the son of a Marauder to pull something like this. Remus was quietly snickering too.

"Where are the discs?"

Jamie's smirk sent shivers down their spines. He was actually going to make them watch all those movies, wasn't he?

"Duo wanted a movie night. No one said it had to be the movie he picked, did they?"

Duo finally cracked up. Soon an all out wrestling match was on in the living room, the movie forgotten.

It took them three different movie nights to return the discs to their proper cases. Each time the movie night turned into an hour long wrestling match.

* * *

Zechs challenged Heero to a rematch, which he accepted. He had to flee after, but he did enjoy commenting on Zechs report...several times. He actually said over his speakers when Relena showed up that she was a pink menace.

(Duo really laughed hard with that one.)

Each pilot went off the radar for a full month. Jamie stayed with Duo for a bit while Trowa hid inside the OZ organization. Then Duo was captured, and things really turned interesting.

Because right as he was being paraded before his execution, he turned into a large, WINGED panther with midnight black fur. His Gundam completely vanished in a ball of light, while he went missing.

A boy about Duo's height with long wavy hair in a pony tail that was raven black and had hazel eyes walked into the nearest spaceport and hitched a ride to earth. The sweepers apparently knew him, because they called him Kid.

This boy walked right into the Aerie apartments and crashed on a bean bag, falling straight asleep.

Jamie came into his apartment and just barely recognized this boy, as he said "Duo?"

Hazel met emerald, as the other said, "I should probably go by Torii for now. OZ knows I usually go by Duo."

Torii Potter was back.

Since Torii was technically an underage wizard, he was registered as Torii Silver, recently adopted by the Silver family. While Dumbledore was happy to have the last Potter in his school, he dreaded what the boy would do if he found out that it was his fault that his younger brother died because of the house he put him in.

Torii was put into Gryffindor for his fourth year alongside Jamie. That way he had a year to catch up. Or so he believed.

Torii completely disappeared from the muggle world with his aibou, and since no one could find any trace of him, they eventually stopped looking.

It was a good thing he was well trained in magic. Despite passing all tests given to him, he opted to stay in the same year as Jamie. While the headmaster wasn't happy about it, there wasn't actually anything he could do. It was the student's choice after all.

There was something that bothered McGonagall. Torii actually helped the twins with EVERY prank they did. He was James' clone, with all of Lily's intelligence.

It was Snape's worst nightmare.

* * *

Torii couldn't believe the power base his brother and favorite uncle had created in only a year. Something was off about that guard Dumbledore hired though. Sure he approved of constant vigilance and all, but that thing he kept drinking out of reeked to high heaven of old gym clothes. Finally he complained to Snape of all people (who he learned from the man himself that he was his godfather) about the smell.

Snape gave his first godson an odd look.

"Old gym clothes?"

"Yeah, and it's from that Moody character's flask. What's wrong?"

Snape looked very concerned, as he went to check his private stores. There was a large amount of lacewing flies and boomslang skin missing. Now he was alarmed. Originally he had thought it was the students again, but now...

He reported the theft, and was extremely frustrated when Dumbledore told him to do nothing.

* * *

So Torii did something. He shot off Moody's leg in full view of the great hall and confiscated the flask before Moody could drink from it. Five minutes later, whatever was in it wore off...and revealed a convicted Death Eater.

Dumbledore was livid over the gun and the fact that Torii didn't follow his script. But still, the event he had decided to host went off without a hitch. Even though his pawn wasn't forced into the tournament, Hogwarts still won the thing.

Torii was laughing his ass off over the look on the headmaster's face when he revealed the fake Moody before he could actually do anything.

"I still have no idea how you smelled that potion from so far away."

"Did I mention that my animagus form is a flying cat?"

Jamie smirked.

"Twice."

One of the werewolves found Heero wandering outside, dazed. Apparently he had come close to capture by OZ and had just barely gotten away...but not until the drugs had kicked in.

He had accidentally apparated out of the cell in a desperate attempt of getting free. Since he recognized the place as 'safe' in his mind, that's where he ended up.

* * *

He woke up in a familiar bed, next to large black panther...with wings. It shifted into someone who looked reminscent of Duo.

"You're not Duo."

"Nope. I was Duo Maxwell, the idiot who got captured by Trowa of all people and almost executed. Until my magic finally kicked in and I turned into a flying cat and escaped. Now I'm back to being Torii Silver, Dumbledore's worst nightmare and Hogwarts fifth year."

Heero didn't think as he stared into hazel eyes which he remembered being a beautiful amethyst. The once luxiourious chestnut hair had become a stunning raven's feather black. It fell down his back in waves from a ponytail. He didn't think twice, as he kissed Torii.

Jamie had watched the whole exchange, and locked the door with a spell. He knew Torii would figure how to break the thing if he wanted. He also placed a silencing charm just in case.

(Torii walked out wincing, with Heero sound asleep.)

* * *

Sirius was smirking at the sight. He knew what those two had been up too, when he saw Jamie put up those particular spells. Torii and Heero became inseperable for the three days they had to wait for all traces of the drug to leave.

Heero was so groggy from them that they were worried about him. Finally he woke up completely...after Jamie made the strongest cup of coffee he could stand without suffering from caffiene overdose. Heero staggered to the chair next to the counter, and he wouldn't be parted from his mug until he had at least two cups of coffee.

He really hated mornings.

((Sirius had once made the mistake of waking his nephew up one morning, and Heero came very close to shooting his uncle...in the leg. Sirius never forgot his nephew's next words. "Wake me up again and you DIE."))

* * *

Things weren't going so good for the pilots. Quatre and Wu Fei had been captured, and Trowa soon after. Since Torii and Heero were in a magical building, they were safe, but they feared for the others. Especially with the rumor going around the OZ boards about the dolls with Gundam Pilot responses.

Planning the rescue was simple. It was pulling it off and escaping that would be difficult. Until Jamie came up with a solution that had Torii scowling.

Jamie was going to pilot the Wing Gundam, distracting the enemy long enough for Heero and Torii to get the others back to the apartments. Wu Fei and Quatre weren't the problem though. The only hitch to the plan was Trowa. And the only thing they could do about him going ballistic was to threaten Quatre, which they really didn't want to do.

Heero and Duo broke into the base, gaped slightly at the sight of the old men who sent them to Earth, then went directly to the place where the others were being held captive.

Duo was currently acting as decoy while in his panther form. They got the first two out easily enough. Duo hit Trowa with a stunner, just in case, and dragged him to the shuttle. All the gundams except for Wing were in jewel form, and hidden within their magical cores. Duo signaled Jamie, and he created the distraction. He was in a well made space suit, so Heero could recall Wing and he could escape.

The base went up in flames as Jamie calmly destroyed pieces of it. No one noticed the shuttle leave the cargo bay, or that Wing had gone into plane mode and disappeared within seconds. Mass chaos ensued on the Moon Base, as they headed straight back to Earth.

When they got back, they found out that Trowa had no memory of them at all. So they had to bring out Gabriel instead.

Heero went back to being Kuronue, Duo became Torii, and the other two simply laid low. It helped that when they took on their real names, they took on the characteristics of their real parents.

Kuronue had messy black hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was slightly taller and his build became more agile.

Torii had raven feather hair and hazel eyes. They held more mischief in them, and he grew about an extra six inches. His build was similar to Jamie's, compact and made for speed.

Gabriel took over for Trowa, who was recovering slowly. His cinnamon brown hair became more blond, a rather auburn color, and his green eyes became more wolfish, amost greenish gold. He gained a bit more muscle mass in the chest area, and his natural grace was heightened. His teeth were the most noticable, as his canines took a distinct hound like quality to them.

Since it would be a very bad idea for them to go back to being muggles then, they had Sirius owl the headmaster, who decided they could enroll into Hogwarts, provided they did some major studying first.

They were even sorted into houses long before the train came into the station. Wu Fei, Quatre and Gabriel all had Sirius and Remus sign their permission slips so they could enjoy Hogsmeade.

But before that, they went shopping.

Gabriel came out of Diagon with a beautiful blond kitten with teal eyes. Kuronue came out with a stern looking falcon. Torii came out with an owl that had gray spots. Wu Fei bought an interesting Chinese drake with dragon fire. Quatre walked out with an adorable wolf hound with tawny fur and amber eyes.

* * *

Wands:

Torii: Ebony with thestral hair and gryffin feather, twelve inches

Gabriel: Rowan with werewolf hair and phoenix feather, thirteen inches

Kuronue: Elder with phoenix feather and basilisk scale, eleven inches

Wu Fei: Holly with Chinese Fireball scale and nekomata fur, fifteen inches

Quatre: Oak with sphinx hair and asp scale, fourteen inches

Next up was the book shop, where they splurged a lot on various subjects. After that they bought the required robes, potions kits, and with Sirius's help, brooms.

Soon they had a week long cram session, with a lot of assistance from Jamie and Sirius. After they took the test for what year they would be put it, they made it into the fifth year with disturbing ease.

The main thing that worried them was the rumor that Voldemort was back, thanks to a fell ritual performed during summer break. Peter was seen the next day, alive. The Ministry pretended he was an illusion, and were now more concerned about Kuronue and Gabriel for some reason.

Still, the sorting went off without a hitch, as the pilots came to Hogwarts a few days early.

Quatre: Hufflepuff

Kuronue: Slytherin

Gabriel: Gryffindor

Wu Fei: Ravenclaw

Naturally they expanded on the power base the other three started, and soon Hogwarts was almost completely under their control. It surprised Sirius that Kuronue had almost completely taken over the Slytherin house, despite being half Japanese. Even Draco Malfoy was on his side.

(Jamie privately thought it was because Kuronue was the actual Black heir, and the fact that he could scare the crap out of practically anyone who go on his nerves.)

Jamie grinned as Wu Fei actually argued with one of his distant cousins, a girl he remembered from the first time around that he had a huge crush on at one point, Cho Chang. At least this time Cedric lived. Another girl name Mandy Brocklehurst joined in, taking Wu Fei's side in the arguement, which usually meant it was scientific in nature.

In some amusement, he watch Quatre discuss plants and gardening with Neville, Gabriel was having a talk with Hagrid probably about dangerous animals. Torii was off with the twins, probably up to no good. The pilots seemed to light up with happiness at Hogwarts, where the only thing they had to hide was their status as Gundam Pilots, which they did anyway.

They seemed to completely belong, actually acting their age for a change.

* * *

Dumbledore didn't know what to think of the new transfers. Aside from the half wolf and Black Heir, (which privately boggled his mind, since the boy clearly wasn't Sirius' son) the other two were from distinct wizard families.

Quatre Winner was the nephew of Xeno Lovegood, and Wu Fei Chang was the head of the Chang Clan...which Cho Chang was related to distantly enough to be a part of the branch family, but not the main one.

Then there was Torii Potter, the true heir to the Potter family. It seemed clear from his observations that Torii not only KNEW the new arrivals, he was friends with them. They shared a comradery similiar to the Marauders themselves, which set off alarms in his mind.

He silently watched them from the shadows, alert for the slightest hint of Dark Magick. Any hint or word that they had done so, and he was quite prepared to throw them all out. Especially Gabriel Lupin, despite the fact that he didn't inherit the curse, was still very wolfish in appearance.

Quatre was to all appearances a timid blond who got his way through words rather than action, and his family was known to be pascifists through and through.

Kuronue Black was a quiet and very intimidating black haired boy, who got his way more through his glares than anything else. He had even made Crabbe and Goyle think twice about challenging him!

Wu Fei was a loud out spoken advocate about justice (aka he ranted a lot about the injustice of the wizarding world and the politics) and could be seen arguing with his fellow Ravens.

Gabriel Lupin was the silent type, and how he got into Gryffindor he would never fathom. Otherwise he shared a common interest in dangerous creatures with Hagrid, who immedaitely loved the tall boy.

He privately worried if Hagrid was going to switch sides like several of the professors were already.

* * *

Things were normal at Hogwarts when SHE arrived. The one many a student referrred to as Umbitch or Toad. She waltzed in as High Inquisitor, and found her first victim in the Potter Heir.

"Inquisitor? What the hell, have the Ministry fallen back to the Witch hunts?" he said loudly once the post was announced.

Snickering and out and out chuckling filled the hall, and she frowned. She would have to teach the brat who now ruled the school.

Or so she thought. Something about Torii Potter screamed danger once he realized what her special quills did. It did not help that she had some firsties in there earlier, which apparently he had passed in the hall on the way here.

Before Torii left, he turned to her, a look on his face which sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm only going to say this once. I don't give a flying fuck what you plan on doing here, but if I hear even a hint that you are tormenting the lower years again with that sick quill of yours, I will personally show you why people called me the God of Death. Am I clear?"

She sat there stunned. The boy's magic was in the air, radiating menace, and his eyes meant every word.

No matter, she thought later. Time to take care of the meddlesome half breed lover, Silver.

Five minutes into the fake detention, and she found pretty damn quick that Jamie was more like Torii than she would have believed possible. The look in his eyes made her flinch, as he got his things and headed to the door, furious.

"I know Torii told you before to leave the students out of your sick games, but I will warn you now. If you use that THING again, I will bring the entire society of lesser creatures on your precious Ministry and register a complaint. Then I will pull out all funds from several prominent families until your precious world crumbles."

She kept her delusions of granduer until she managed to get Gabriel Lupin (who in her mind was a filthy half breed like his father) in detention for being out too late. A fake charge, since he was a fifth year, but still.

Gabriel immediately showed the reason why she should fear him. Like Torii and Jamie, he left with a warning. Imagine her shock to find that his mother was a prominent member of the Spanish Ministry!

Wu Fei Chang and Quatre Winner were snagged easily enough, with books from the restricted section. That the books belonged to them and the Hogwarts copies were still in the library didn't matter to her.

That was when she found out that Quatre Winner was no pascifist. His words stung to the quick, as he flailed her verbally, leaving her flinching for two days whenever he came by. Wu Fei only sat there, but his smirk was enough for her to be wary of him.

The Black heir was last, and he was easily one of the worst. His glares had her wincing in seconds, and he clearly had no qualms about killing her.

The only problem was that the Ministry didn't have rules on killing without magic...which he was very good at. And as a wizard, the muggle rules didn't apply in killing another wizard in cold blood.

In other words, he could kill her in a lot of inventive ways and get away scot free, so long as it wasn't done with magic or to a muggle.

She twitched every time any one of them came near her.

* * *

Things really came to a boil when she went to the Estrella house close to Hogsmeade...on a weekend. Jamie and the others privately followed her, if only for the entertainment. Instead he had goblins come out furious, see him, then smirk.

Jamie waltzed in easily, and overheard the woman's speech about Ministry rules and such.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked calmly.

Flinching at the sound of his voice, and wincing quite visibly at the sight of the six boys who had clearly made an impression on her, she started to say that the house should be shut down.

Time to show some fast talking, curtosy of Quatre's private teaching. He almost pitied the woman, but her quills and attitude erased that emotion before it rose up.

"First off, the building was built on ground outside Hogwarts and Hogsmeade grounds, so those rules don't apply. Second, this is private property and I am astounded you were even able to get in the door. We have a strict pass system which prevents those with more magic than a squib from entering freely. Third, this pass does not allow visitors on evenings with the full moon present, and we kept a strict no bite policy for all residents."

He continued on, listing each and every precaution and killing any chance of the Ministry interferring with the homes, or it's residents. It helped that most were employeed with the upkeep of the houses, and were considered workers.

Umbridge left, utterly defeated. She tried to remedy her day by tormenting students, but was quickly curtailed when the boys returned an hour later.

Kuronue was staring at the muggle newspaper in utter horror. Relena ruled the muggle world? He was so screwed.

Several of his housemates wondered why he looked like Voldemort had claimed he was having his child, and that it was a squib. Draco finally asked, and was soon cracking up.

"This pink menace has been stalking me for almost two years! Do you have any idea what hell is?"

"So basically you don't want to be tied down to some muggle twit with bad taste in colors?" snickered Draco.

"She's almost as bad as the toad in her obsession with pink," Kuronue deadpanned.

"Kuro's a fighter not a lover. The last thing he ever wants to do is join the elitist snobs of pureblood society in their utter disdain of muggles and lower class," snickered Torii.

"Have you ever had to wear a fancy suit? Those things itch like hell!" he growled.

"Plus the standing, making nice with those you actually hate, the really bad appetizers, the poor quality of liquor... Yeah, I completely agree, rich parties are hell," said Draco after regaining his composure.

Torii grinned, and then dragged the two off for a prank on Snape, which later turned into a prank on Flitwick, because the cranky man was brewing a sensitive potion.

Just another day at Hogwarts.

* * *

Kuronue was hiding in the Slytherin dorms when he heard the news. Relena had found out about the Wizarding world and was coming to the castle. With an entourage of her loyal idiots...including Zechs. While he didn't mind Zechs or Noin (both of which already knew about the magical world) he did mind being withing shrieking distance of the pink nightmare who lived to stalk him.

She came on a clear day, Hogsmeade weekend. Jamie offered to hide him in the Estrella house until she left, but it was not to be. Dumbledore made it impossible by mentioning she was staying until Monday. First years were delighted to learn that Kuronue knew a LOT of muggle swear words and said them loudly until Professor Silver took him aside and told him to get it out in his office. Torii came too, to keep him company and a sympathetic ear.

They weren't seen until dinner, and Torii had a slight limp. The rumor in the Slytherin house was that they worked out his frustration with fighting.

They were half right anyway.

Jamie only smirked and quietly handed Torii a potion which got rid of the limp.


	11. Chapter 11

Relena was eager to learn about the magical world, once she got over the fact that she was the only squib in the Peacecraft family for hundreds of years. (Her brother and possible sister in law counted their blessing on that front.)

And she had the distinct feeling Heero would be at the school she was going to. He had vanished after being captured, with a loud crack if the report was right. Since he had not been seen in months, most assumed the pilots were up to something. She didn't know about the letter to her brother warning him and Noin to leave the pilots alone when they arrived.

* * *

Jamie had his ear chewed off by Kuronue for that letter, since it pretty much told the Lightning Count where to find them. He only told the man that the pilots were official wizards, and therefore not under the OZ rule.

He actually got an owl back from the man, apologizing for accidentally letting his sister in on the big secret. (Apparently Relena overheard them in a hall and confronted them, which is the only reason she even knew about it.)

Which gave Kuronue a new reason to avoid her.

Relena arrived in her most impressive outfit (in pink of course) with her brother, who continued to wear the mask. Noin knew he was only wearing that thing now to keep people from recognizing him or the fact that he was even remotely related to Relena. (He had actually begged her to chose a different color for this.)

Most of the purebloods stared at her guards, most of which were muggle. Her appearance had thrown several pure blood myths out the window.

Since they were on Dumbledore's private watch list, Kuronue and the others were forced to escort them all throughout the castle. Jamie kept the attention on him instead of his friends, which they were very grateful for.

Relena took one look at the Black heir and felt he was familiar. His face was very similiar to her beloved Heero's, but the hair and eyes were completely wrong. Not to mention the fact that he looked about sixteen and Heero barely looked fifteen.

Shrugging it off, she walked with the Gryffindor heir, Silver through the corridors. He looked an awful lot like Duo Maxwell, who had never been seen since his public execution...despite the fact that he was never killed. Gabriel was wolfish and quiet, and clearly into the blond who she knew on sight.

Quatre Winner was a public figure after all. And Wu Fei Chang was the head of the Chang clan, who once ruled over the L5 colony before it was destroyed. Everyone knew that most of the clan was still alive, persuing Magical studies on Earth, though that fact was something she had just recently learned about.

But Torii Potter drew her attention more than others. He was a spitting image of Duo Maxwell, but his eye color and hair were the wrong color. He even had that obscenely long braid, though it was currently in a loose ponytail down his back.

Silver politely kept their attention on him, describing Hogwarts like a military report, to the others approval. Eventually he took them to Hogsmeade, and Torii took over.

His flamboyant personality described each place, especially Zonko's and Honeyduke's.

Relena was highly interested in the Estrella mansion, but was politely told that the Headmaster did not approve of the place and frowned on the students visiting there. Like that ever stopped them.

Jamie produced several passes, and they entered the house.

Zechs and Noin were quite impressed at his operation. It produced loyal soldiers and allies all in exchange for housing and food. The safety procedures in place weren't in the least discriminate at all. Jamie Silver veiwed other species as people, which is probably why his houses were in high demand. He even treated squibs fairly, which was a first for a pureblood.

He allowed the wolves to stay in the house on full moon, provided they took the potion. The vampires were the perfect guards on those nights, since they were up at that hour anyway, and with the blacked out windows in place, they could wait until the wolves became human before turning in. In return for guard duty, they got free blood to snack on, from registered donors. Their choice in blood type.

Veela gave beauty tips to the students, and kept their natural charms in check. Squibs helped muggle studies students with homework, while goblins mentioned tips on how to improve finances and relations with those that worked the banks.

And to Hagrid's immense joy, there were two other half giants in residence, both in the Estrella mansion...and one happened to be a female who loved animals as much as he did.

Relena was impressed with how fairly everyone treated each other, despite species difference. One goblin explained Jamie's main rule about species not being an issue when you walked through the door. If you were prejiduced against another based on species or blood, you weren't welcome.

When they finally left, Kuronue breathed a deep sigh of relief...though the looks Relena kept sending his way worried him greatly. It seemed she grew another crush on him. At least now he could claim blood purity as a way to tell her he was not interested. Apparently his desire to avoid the girl appealed to his housemates and gained him more allies.

When asked by Draco later, they simply said that they were glad he was finally acting like a proper pureblood.

Quatre was happy for two reasons. One, he had a place to safely hide from those who wanted their heads on a platter. But the main reason was that Trowa was finally starting to remember who they were, thanks to Madam Pomphrey. Which meant the times Gabriel was out were starting to go down, and soon Trowa would be back in charge.

* * *

Umbridge was livid over the fact that her mission to get rid of Silver and Dumbledore was being thwarted! She blaimed the transfer students, all of which were Torii Potter and Jamie Silver's friends. Friends who did not take everything the Ministry said at face value. Her only encounter with them proved they were more than capable of taking on the Ministry and Dumbledore on their own, and they barely had any magical education!

Fudge had given her power to make rules, but every time she did, they interferred! For each rule, they questioned the point of it, even going so far as to bring in the school governer's in! Several of her rules had been overthrown because they interferred with the student's education or were ridiculous! Their power base clearly extended beyond the school. If they graduated and took an interest in politics...

She shuddered to think of her career if they went into the Ministry.

* * *

Jamie sat up with a start. It was that weird dream again. The one with the corridor that lead into the Department of Mystery where Kuronue used to work. He had been down there a few times, usually delivering food to the employees.

He knew it would be impossible to sleep, so he took out a book and read for a few hours.

OWLs were coming soon after all.

* * *

The History of Magic OWL was a nightmare. He fell asleep halfway through and dreamed that Sirius was being tortured in the Ministry.

He woke up with a start, finished the test and quietly thought "What the hell?"

He immedaitely sought out Professor Silver, and mentioned the weird dream to Sirius. Then he thought about the thing inside his curse scar, and realized what had happened.

"That bloody two bit hack just tried to lure me into taking the prophecy for him!"

Startled, Sirius turned to his godson in surprise.

"How?"

"My scar is a horcrux. Apparently he finally figured out how to send visions to me."

Really worried, he took his godson to Torii and told the boy to keep his little brother in the castle.

"Professor, why would I leave the castle when I know the thing is completely fake?"

* * *

**_"VOLDEMORT RETURNS! SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT! PETTIGREW CONFIRMED DEATH EATER!"_**

Voldemort had grown tired of waiting for Potter to take the prophecy for him, so he went there and took it himself. And his howl of rage when he found out it was completely bogus was heard halfway across London.

Jamie had already gone down there and retrieved the thing years ago.

To make matters worse, Peter Pettigrew had been captured along with Lucius Malfoy, Macnair, Bellatrix Lestrange, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle Seniors, and Avery. Only Malfoy was able to get out, and then it was because he admitted to being part of a resistance with Jamie Silver at the center.

Which lead to a whole slew of problems. But since Jamie had no intention of over throwing the Ministry, didn't trust Dumbledore and thought Voldemort was a complete idiot, they had nothing on him. He made all his dealings public, nothing under the table.

So he walked away free, with a new side to join called the Silver Dragons. His side was growing larger with each week that passed, because he was a neutral party who didn't follow either side. Neutral families promptly joined him, some members of the dark families who didn't want to join Voldemort and disliked Dumbledore alligned with him, and Light families who didn't like how Dumbledore did things jumped on board.

Fudge eventually supported them, and soon the silver pins with dragons were seen practically everywhere. Raids were made on Death Eater hideouts, and they were quickly put on the run. Soon the Dark Lord had few followers and fewer potiental Death Eaters. He was beyond furious, and knew the only way to put an end to the raids was to kill Silver.

* * *

It was on a routine raid that he finally appeared. To his surprise, the ranks immedaitely split in half, revealing the one he intended to kill.

Jamie stood there calmly, and smirked.

Before Voldemort came close, the boy lifted his bangs, revealing a certain scar. He hissed in fury, as he recognized it immediately. It was Harry Potter! He was supposed to be dead!

"It wasn't easy faking my death...but it was definitely worth it to see that look of fury on your face, Tom."

Voldemort shot his deadly curse at Jamie, who dodged with ease. Jamie had a smirk that sent a sense of foreboding doom down his spine.

_"Solarius Nexus Linerea!"_

Once again, Jamie destroyed all the horcruxes...and ruined any chance of Dumbledore taking over. But this time he wasn't going to sit back and let the old man kill him.

So this time, since the war between muggles was still going on, he decided to take a more active approach. He didn't want to become Minister, he hated the idea of paperwork. So instead he decided to become an Auror and a Healer.

Once the word got out that Harry Potter had faked his own death with the aid of the goblin clans, he hid from the world until the uproar died down, mostly. It took the rest of the year, and he had to endure the annoying staring, but eventually it died down.

It didn't hurt that he insisted on remaining Jamie Silver. (Hadrian was officially called Hadrian Silver.)

His new name was legally James Hadrian Silver. If he had any children they would be named Potter, but until then, he would remain Jamie Silver.

* * *

After being ousted as headmaster, he decided to do something about the boy who lived to ruin his carefully laid schemes. Instead of coming in, marrying the Weasly girl and then dying at the hands of Tom, he comes in, undermines his entire power base and gets rid of the Dark Lord without actually killing him or using an illegal curse!

So now he has to deal with the one he planned to make his pawn. How did the boy know exactly how to destroy his plans?

Wait...how did a seven year old know about the wards to begin with? He checked the minds of the Dursley family thoroughly after the murder, and Harry showed no indication he even knew how to use a simple levitation charm, let alone how to destroy the blood wards. It all happened right after his seventh birthday...that's when the changes started to show.

What could have caused them?

Only one way to find out. He had to kidnap Jamie Silver and use Legilmency on the boy. But how? Between his brother and their friends...not to mention the large army of lesser creatures at his command.

Wait. The full moon. If he could find a way to break the werewolves out on a full moon night and set them loose...the chaos alone would give him an oppurtunity.

* * *

Jamie woke up to a commotion. Looking up, he saw the moon was full.

"Dammit! Don't tell me someone was dumb enough to cause trouble tonight!"

One of the vampire guards knocked on the door, and said quickly "Someone knocked out the covens guarding the Silverfang pack. We're doing damage control, but it doesn't look good."

Jamie cursed, and got dressed. He was out the door in less than five minutes and checking the damage.

Someone had done a thorough job on the guards. They looked like someone had hit them hard with a bulldozer...the size of a city bus. He began issuing commands, and made damn sure everyone heard him as they rounded up the wolves.

Jamie checked each one over, and growled. Someone had hit each wolf with a Confundus charm. It was lucky they recognized his scent, because it calmed them down enough for them to bring the wolf into the pocket space which was designed to look like a forest.

Soon most of the werewolves were inside, and the few stragglers were at least nearby.

Suddenly Jamie felt something hit him without warning, and he blacked out.

* * *

Jamie woke up in a small wet room...from what he could tell. There was a blindfold on his face, making it impossible to see. He heard footsteps, and started to go inside himself, like Kuronue showed him. He was really glad the pilots taught him the trick to endure torture...even if Torii wasn't happy about it.

He felt something hit his mental barrier...and it carried the distinct feel of magic. A legilmens! But who was it? Not Snape that was his only surety.

Snape wouldn't have made it past the wards. Neither would any Death Eater, since they were either on his side or in Azkaban already. And any other legilmens wouldn't have a grudge against him...or have been able to knock out three vampires before they raised the alarm.

There was only one legilmens who would have any reason to attack him and have the ability to do this.

Albus bloody Dumbledore.

A surge of pain hit him as Dumbledore scanned his earliest memories...from when he was seven.

_Oh crap! If he learned about who Jamie really was then he might cause a paradox!_

Hadrian was safe in his barrier, which hadn't been touched...yet. It held the truth that the old man likely sought. Like how Jamie had derailed all those carefully laid plans, and how he knew the way to get rid of Voldemort without dying or going to Azkaban for the deed.

Jamie conjured a mental image of himself standing before Hadrian. Sure enough, Dumbledore made his way to him.

* * *

Dumbledore searched the memories, and still he couldn't find how Harry Potter had ruined his schemes. Everything from six and a half was missing. So he searched deeper...and found his first real block.

Something or someone was standing before the memories he wanted. He couldn't have that now could he?

So he pushed against the block, and found something push back harder. He kept it up...and felt something break through his own barrier and start looking for something.

Suddenly the intruder stopped, and before he could react...pain. Pure and unadulterated pain! He cried out in shock and horror, as his entire body began to convulse with agony.

When he could feel again, he noticed something.

Harry Potter was gone!

* * *

Jamie stumbled through the darkness as he slowly made his way to the surface. The blindfold had slipped off, and he could vaguely see the blurry shape of the wall.

A blinding light. It was the outside!

He stumbled faster to the surface, and saw the glare of the sun. He felt his pockets and found something that almost made him weep.

His contacts case!

Finding a large bush nearby, he slipped behind it. Carefully opening the case, he popped in each lens with care. Blinking away the tears, he waited a bit for his sight to clear up. It took roughly five minutes, but now he could see properly.

Just in time, as Dumbledore came rushing out the cave entrance. The old headmaster had seen better days. His colorful robes were torn and had blood on them. The color of the blood marked it as vampire right off.

So he was the one who let the werewolves out!

Dumbledore cursed, then apparated away. Jamie waited an hour before he even thought of moving. By which time the sun was going down. Dumbledore did not reappear.

Finding his way onto an old trail, Jamie walked down the path slowly. His first stop, he stretched thorougly before sitting down for five minutes. He looked up at the moon...still full. He got up, rolled his shoulder and began walking.

Nothing left to do but keep going forward.

* * *

Moony was restless, which was never a good sign. Ever since the werewolves escaped that night, no one had seen hide nor hair of Jamie.

Everyone had been out looking for him. Torii was beside himself with worry, and Kuronue was grumpier than usual.

(Rumor had it that he wasn't getting any until Jamie was found.)

Remus crashed on his bed next to Padfoot. Sirius was very worried about his godson. Every werewolf and vampire that could be spared was sent to find him.

(Dreamscape)

_Remus was in a large forest filled with beautiful trees. Nearby was a strange cage filled with ancient runes of binding._

_The cage was split in half._

_Remus looked around wildly, trying to find his wolf self._

_There!_

_Moony growled at his human half. How dare he lock him away for all these years?_

_Moony stalked Remus, much like he would any other prey. Remus stood his ground, and growled. The wolf began to attack, and Remus did nothing. He stared his wolf in the face, determined to win this battle._

_Before Moony's fangs reached his throat, something happened. Another wolf came out of nowhere and struck Moony._

_It held and mixture of amber and emerald eyes. It's fur was a tawny brown, with hints of cinnamon brown._

_"Gabriel."_

_'Alpha.'_

_Remus stared in shock. His own son called him an Alpha?_

_Something struck a cord within him, as he felt a resonance with his wolf side._

_(The wolf of Amber shall lead his pack)_

Remus woke with a start. He could feel something was different. He reached out to Moony...and found the wolf in a submissive position. Startled, he thought back to the odd dream he had.

'Was it more than a dream?'

Suddenly he felt something. He went to the door and saw Gina Silverfang.

"We think we have Jamie's scent Remus."

Remus noticed a difference immediatly. Before he could ask, Moony filled him in.

**'You finally claim your position as Alpha. Of course the packs will treat you different. At least...until that damn prophecy is taken care of.'**

'What prophecy?'

**_(The bumblebee shall turn away from the light,_**  
**_The marked child shall lead the force of downtrodden,_**  
**_The wolf of amber shall lead his pack,_**  
**_The broken heir shall awaken the children of fire,_**  
**_The five of Guns shall rise again, The Secret shall be revealed to all, or all is lost.)_**

_'What...the hell.'_

**'Dumbledore has already turned from the light the moment he kidnapped Jamie. Now that you are a true Alpha wolf, you can lead every pack of wolf. Sirius has already awoken the children of fire, and the five of Guns have risen.'**

_'What about the secret and marked child?'_

**'Jamie shall lead those that the Ministry keeps in the shadows by force. The Secret...I have no idea what it is...but I suspect it means magic.'**

_'Dumbledore is now a dark lord, I become an Alpha wolf, Sirius awoke spirits of fire, and the five of Guns is...'_

**'Gundams, obviously. The cub rides the flame of the predator, which usually takes the form of a tiger.'**

_'What now?'_

**'Jamie must bring his forces together and lead them. Dumbledore must be stopped before the tragedy happens again.'**

* * *

Jamie stumbled as he kept walking. He had to find a place that the Knight Bus would pick him up. But there were too many trees for the bus to show up.

There! A paved road!

Jamie checked his funds and found five galleons in his shoe...well that explained why his foot was murdering him.

He held out his wand, and sensed something coming towards him, fast. He dodged, and saw Dumbledore. Then he felt a crack, and he fell out of thought and mind.

Jamie awoke in a hospital bed, and wondered how the hell he got there. He vaguely remembered falling...and cold. A woman in a nurse outfit came up and said "Oh, you're awake. That was quite a scare you gave us young man."

"Where am I?"

"You are on L4. This is the old Alliance hospital. We found you unconcious on the doorstep of the E.R."

Jamie gaped. How the hell did he end up on L4? Then it hit him. His magic.

Somehow his magic sent him all the way to L4 in an attempt to save him from Dumbledore.


End file.
